Thrown Into the Past
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: The Winx Club are pulled into the past where they meet another group of girls calling themselves the Winx Club. Now they must work together to return the girls back to the future, before they mess up the past and change the future. And how are Ven, Tidus and Caspian connected to Flora?
1. Prologue

AN: I have gotten permission to re-write this story from Alex Tsukino. It will seem almost the same but will be a darker version of her story. If you have not read the original version I would highly recommend taking a look at it.

**I do not own Winx Club**

Prologue

Breathing heavily a teenage girl was moving quickly through the halls of a large building; she had honey colored hair and was dressed in gold and white clothes, in the distance she could hear the sounds of the battle taking place outside the building that she was in.

She pulled the little girl that she was carrying closer to her body as she stopped and turned to the two boys behind them. Both boys had the same honey colored hair that the teenage girl had, the older boy was dressed in blue while the younger was dressed in red.

A few tears began to creep into the girl's eyes as she watched the younger boy rip a part of his shirt to tie around a large gash on his left leg. The older boy had a large slash over his right eye and she could tell that he was having trouble seeing through the blood that was slowly seeping down over the eye.

"Wen? Was? Wi? Was happening?" The little girl asked with her small stumbling year old voice.

"It's going to be fine," the girl reassured her with a smile before turning back to the boys, "Are you sure you want to split up?"

"We will be fine," The older boy said as he tried to wipe some blood from his eye, "Just get our sister to safety. Once Terra has fallen they will be attacking Domino, Daphne has said that she will be taking Sera away to safety." The older boy smiled as he leaned against the wall, "One day Sera and our little sister will meet again. I'm sure that together they will reestablish Terra and Domino."

"You're making it sound like we won't-" the younger boy began but was cut off by the girl.

"It's the truth, Terra has already fallen." The girl confirmed, "I love you two. I'll come back to help once our sister is safe."

The two boys nodded before the sounds of growling could be heard in the distance. She watched as her two brothers created their swords and prepared for the horrors that were coming. She turned from them and rushed down the corridor with tears freely flowing from her eyes not knowing if they would still be living when she returned.

As the girl was running down the hallway, she could hear the echoes of her two brothers confronting whoever it was that was following them. She could hear a deeper voice speaking to them, but couldn't make out what it was saying. Then she heard a roar that sent any icy chill through her, a moment later, another bone chilling roar and yelling from her brothers. She felt better, knowing that they're still alive for now.

Soon she heard a yell for "Now!" then silence followed by a soul wrenching "NO!" The little girl looked up to see tears flowing from the teen girls eyes when she felt a couple fall on her head not understanding what had just happened.

The girl stopped in front of a stone circle in the middle of a large open room with no other exits other then the door that they had entered from, she then placed the younger girl down on the floor, "Know that what ever happens me, Cas and Ti love you. With daddy and our uncles gone, we have to fight to save everyone now."

"I wanna hep," the young girl replied.

"You're a little young for that right now," the older girl replied while smiling sadly. "So, you're going to a nice place with lots of plants. You'll love it."

"But, I wanna stay with wou," The young girl cried as she hugged the older girls legs.

"I know you do," the girl cried, "but you can't. I promise that me, Cas or Ti will find you again one day, but in the mean time you keep an eye out for Sera. Daphne told Cas that if Domino suffers the same fate as Terra then she will be sending Sera there with you."

"Awright," the younger girl replied as she slowly let go of the older girl.

"One more thing, no mentioning Terra or me or our brother's okay?" The girl stated, "and your name is Flora now got it?"

"Flora?" the younger girl replied with an unsure voice.

A wicked laugh echoed through the room right then and the older girl formed a sword in her hand before turning to face the intruder.

"High Queen, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," The intruder greeted smirking evilly under his red helmet.

Flora quickly sat up breathing heavily; she could feel the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She looked around; she was back in the room that she shared with Bloom at Alfea.

She quietly groaned not wanting to wake her roommate up. 'Not that dream again.' She thought. She had the same dream a lot growing up, since her thirteenth birthday it had stopped.

The dream of her as a toddler, being sent away in the night to her home on Linphea during the middle of some battle, the dream made no sense to her, her parents were still alive. They were only children so Flora had no uncles or aunts plus Flora had only a single younger sister, named Miele. Not an older sister and two brothers, named Wen, Cas, an Ti.

Her breathing had settled before she lay back down to relax. She had no idea why she had these dreams or why they had returned after an apparent four year break. But she prayed that they didn't remain for long, she did not want to worry her friends. Looking over at Bloom sleeping soundly with Kiko on her bed a smile appeared on Flora's face before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Throw back! Meet the first Winx Club!

Throw back! Meet the first Winx Club!

It had been two days since Flora had her recurring nightmare. She, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa and Tecna sat in the library of Alfea, studying for a very important midterm exam. But none of the girls could concentrate because of Stella's constant complaining.

"Stella!" The rest of the girls scolded the Sun fairy as their anger grew at her distractions.

Stella pouted before standing up and walking to the other side of the room to let the others study.

"What did you get for number five?" Musa asked Bloom as she looked up from her study guide.

A loud scream was heard from the direction that Stella had walked in a moment later which echoed through the nearly empty room.

The girls jumped up and moved as fast as their feet would take them to the origin of the sound. Turning the corner around a bookcase the girls found Stella staring at a big stone ring with strange symbols engraved on it, from the looks of it, the ring had been hidden behind the shelf of books for years.

"What did you do Stella?" Tecna questioned as she saw the ring.

"I…I just lifted a book and the shelf moved," Stella replied. "It's not my fault and it's not like I destroyed something."

Most of the girls rolled their eyes at Stella's comment except Musa, she bent over and pulled a note off the wall that she noticed was taped next to the ring. Her eyes widened as she read the note as she cried out to the others. "Listen to this not. 'Do Not Touch Ever! This Was Sealed For A Reason! You Have Been Warned!'" Musa read aloud to the others before turning to look at them. "It's dated almost twenty years ago and it's signed The Winx Club."

Stella ripped the note from Musa's hand. "That's impossible! I'm nineteen years old, and you girls are eighteen! There is no way that this is right!"

Flora and Bloom stared at the ring, this thing was familiar and it made them both sad and angry at the same time.

Tecna was looking at the ring and slowly extended her right hand toward it before Flora pulled it back, "Don't! The note…"

Aisha glanced at Flora with a confused face. "It has got to be a fake. I've never heard of another Winx Club…"

Stella rolled her eyes before handing the note to Bloom. "What's the worst that can happen?" She asked before placing her hand on the ring.

The symbols on the ring began to glow lightly before it lifted off the shelf that it was on and began to twirl in the air before the girls. The Winx Club stared at the ring before they felt themselves being pulled toward the ring by some power. Each girl screamed out as they were slowly sucked into the ring leaving no trace of them in the library other then the unfinished school work sitting on the table.

Faragonda walked into the library seeing the papers sitting on the table, she turned to head to the back of the room to look for whoever had left their work on the tables. Turning around the corner of the bookshelf she notice the ring and a piece of paper lying on the floor, bending over she picked the paper up and quickly read what was on it.

"I told Ven and Daphne it was useless." She said to no one in particular as she sat down in a chair that was nearby. She thought back to when they had written the note; it was in Daphne's handwriting, the young princess wrote the letter because they all knew that Ven's handwriting was barely legible.

Faragonda missed the two young fairies, not to mention the first Winx Club. Hopefully if everything played out right at least she would see Bloom and the others again.

* * *

Ven sucked in a breath and with a smile on her face she blew the papers across the table. "That's it!" Starling yelled as she stood up before chasing Ven around the library. Daphne groaned and rubbed her temples at her best friend's antics.

Ven was Daphne's oldest friend; they met one another when they were babies and had formed a close friendship ever since. Ven was always getting their group of friends into trouble whether it was fighting annoying witches or pranking the teachers. She was a care-free, go with the flow type of person which made a bit of sense since she had powers over wind, air and sky. The only thing that she seemed to care about at all was her family and friends.

The one chasing her idiotic friend was Starling. She was known to lose her temper quickly and was also a fashion diva if you ever met one. She was sister to King Radius of Solaria, meaning that she was a princess. Starling had been the one that had really gotten their group together, though she pretended to be their leader it was obviously that either Daphne or Ven really was. She always seemed to lighten the mood of the situation, though that could be to the fact that she was a light fairy.

Ariel leaned over and rubbed Daphne's back, "Just breath, Daph."

Daphne glanced at her other friends that were studying with her.

Ariel was another one of her close friends; she was the voice of reason in their group if one existed. She was a Lady of Andros and was a water fairy. She always seemed to be the one that would fix everything when Ven seemed to screw everything up.

"Well, Ven should have known better." Kit commented, "We have exams tomorrow."

Kit was a fairy from Zenith, she had powers over energy. But that did not mean that she was tech savvy like other people from Zenith. She was a tech geek, and she was also the only reason that any of them kept a B average in any of their classes, though at times she just lacked common sense.

"Like Ven cares," Harmony groaned as she watched her friends run across the library, "she always gets straight A's and I have never seen her study once in my life!"

Harmony was the last of the group; she was from Melody and was a music fairy. She was that kind of crazy person that you questioned how she had friends. She dyed her hair at least once a month; this month's color was red. And no one ever saw her without chewing gum; she was always there with Ven at the beginning of an adventure even when it ended with them caught red handed as they explained that it wasn't their fault.

Daphne stood up and grabbed the heaviest book on the table before taking a few steps waiting for Ven to run past her. As her friend passed she swung the book and nailed her over the head causing the young fairy to drop to the floor whining at Daphne and her violent actions.

Then there was Daphne, she was the only sane person of this group some would dare to say. She was the crowned princess of Domino and the current keeper of the Dragon Flame. She had always done the right thing, followed the rules unless something had happened to one of her friends, never caused trouble on purpose, loved her family and always took care of her friends. More so though she had made them into the people that they were today, The Winx Club.

A small smile appeared on Daphne's face as she watched Starling who had calmed down by then help Ven back to her feet, thoughts of how they had become the Winx Club flashing though her mind.

It was funny thinking back on it now, Daphne and Ven had been introduced to Starling by Oritel and Miriam just before going to Alfea for their freshmen year. At first it was very tempting to just let Ven throw Starling out the nearest window but over time they eventually grew to like her as she knew the same troubles of royal life that they did.

Starling introduced them to Lady Ariel of Andros when they arrived at Alfea, whom they grew to like quickly since when they met her she had just knocked out ten annoying girls.

It was not long before Ven had met Harmony, the two became close friends during detention that they had received from the magical history teacher.

Then all that was left was for Starling to get Kit into the group by saying that she needed help with her homework, though true at first it didn't take too long to see that Kit belonged in this group of friends.

Ven's twin brother Caspian would laugh at her when he met her dorm mates, he could see how easily this group of fairies fit together telling his sister "nothing is left to chance." He would tell her "Destiny happens, whether we want it too or not."

After that the year seemed to pick up speed as they would always seem to get into fights with some witches from Cloud Tower or end up helping some of the Specialists from Red Fountain.

They ended up getting nicknamed by Kit's boyfriend Trace as the Winx Club, which they decided to keep as their groups name since they all liked it.

As they grew older things seemed to quiet down a little until the Ancestral Witches decided to start a war, which put tension on them since they were seniors now and would be allowed to join the fight after this year.

Coming back to her senses Daphne shook her head and glared at Ven, "Study."

Ven rolled her eyes before she replied, "You sound like Caspian!" she then walked over and grabbed Daphne's cheeks before lifting them up forming a smile on her face, "you need to smile!"

Daphne batted her friend's hands away as she watched Harmony and Starling walking away from them, Ariel and Kit stayed and made sure that they didn't end up in a real fight, the two that they had before resulted in them losing their powers for two months for blowing up the lunch room. "We have exams for magical history and potions!" She said.

Ven rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wrist a gust of wind blew the book in Daphne's hand into her own, "Fine, I'll help you study."

Daphne was about to reply when Starling came and pulled Kit and Ven her way, "you girls need to come and take a look at this!"

Daphne looked over at Ariel and they both came to the same conclusion, 'Oh no.' they both thought.

The two friends raced after the others and froze as they saw them in front of a stone ring with Starling's hand inches away from it.

"No!" Daphne yelled, but it was too late as the ring lit up and six girls around their age were lying on the floor groaning.

Daphne stared at the unknown girls before glancing at Ven seeing her face full of concern, "I think the conversation with Faragonda will begin with 'I didn't do it' for once."

Daphne glared at a guilty looking Starling before sighing and leaning down to offer a hand to the red head in the group of girls, "Here let me help you up. This was partially our fault I think." As she pulled the red head up she couldn't help but notice how much she looked like herself and her parents.

"Thanks," the red head replied, "I'm Bloom."

"Nice to meet you," Daphne replied. "I'm princess Daphne."

Bloom's eyes widened in shock; from hearing the voice of the person talking.

"As in Princess Daphne of Domino?" Bloom asked hesitantly as she looked up at the girl.

Daphne nodded as confusion set in as she quickly looked at the others to see them all looking at her with shocked faces, 'what's with them?' she thought.

"As in my sister?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"Wha…What did you just say?" Daphne screeched as Faragonda entered the library.

"Ventus, Daphne, Harmony, Ariel, Kit, Starling!" Faragonda yelled as she stared at the twelve girls before her, "why are the twelve of you?"

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. I met my freaky twin

I met my freaky twin

On the realm of Terra two boys with blonde hair and jade eyes stood at a table completing a letter. The first boy was about eighteen years in age and wore a blue and silver robe with silver shoulder guards, on his head was a crown that looked like it was made of ice and flowed with his head. He was currently writing furiously on a piece of paper.

The other boy was about fifteen years in age; he wore a red and silver robe with a single silver armguard on his left arm. On his head sat a silver crown that looked like flames. He was pacing around the room. "Is it done?" he asked as he neared the boy sitting in the chair.

The older boy wrote down on last word and nodded before standing up, "Yes Tidus, go ahead and call Zoar in."

The younger boy nodded his head before walking to the door. After opening the door he could see a scrawny boy that looked to be about sixteen sitting in a chair. Tidus motioned for the boy to join him and the other person in the room.

"Yes Prince's?" the boy asked as he bowed to the two people in the room.

"Zoar you know you don't have to bow to us." Tidus said as he motioned for the boy to stand.

Zoar lifted his head to see the older prince sealing the letter that he and Tidus had written with his seal, "Zoar, you're a good friend of our sister correct?" the older prince asked as he turned to look at the boy.

Zoar indeed knew the Prince's older sister, so he nodded his head.

"As you know our Uncle Pyrus was recently in an accident." Tidus said.

"Yes," Zoar replied.

"What you don't know is he died." Tidus explained.

Zoar's eyes widened in shock, "But, your majesties, if one of the four kings dies-"

"Yes, we are to take their places," Tidus's older brother responded, "But our Uncle Zeus had different plans. The law states that we are to be crowned within the next forty eight hours from the time of uncle Pyrus's death. For the ceremony to happen all four heirs must be present. Tidus, Shion and I are here, but Ventus is not. Zeus has gotten supporters to block all communication from Terra to any other realm so there is no way to let our sister know what has happened here."

Zoar's face twisted as the realization of what was being said sank in, "Meaning Prince Aero, Darien, Cassius and Peter will take your places."

"Yes," Tidus replied. "So we need you to take this letter to Alfea and return with her immediately." Tidus walked over to his brother and retrieved the letter before walking over to Zoar, "Take Freefall with you, he is faster then any ship and time is of the essence. He will allow you to return with Ventus fast enough to stop Uncle Zeus's plans."

Zoar nodded his head before taking the letter and exiting the room. "I won't fail you, my kings." He quietly said to himself.

* * *

Bloom glanced over at the six other girls in the headmistress's office that looked a lot like them. Bloom's group of friends sat against the left wall while the others sat across the room against the right wall with Ms. Faragonda standing in between the two groups.

Daphne, well she was Bloom's sister, she had the same red hair and cyan eyes; she was even wearing blue clothes like Bloom. The noticeable difference was that Daphne's hair was considerably shorter then Bloom's.

Then there was a girl that had blond hair that she kept in a ponytail, she looked a lot like Stella but had a more tomboyish style to her wearing with her tee shirt and jeans, she did have a more mature look to her then Stella though.

Sitting next to the blonde was a girl that resembled Aisha, they didn't look as much alike as Daphne and Bloom or Stella and the blond but they had a vague resemblance to one another. They had the same hair and eyes but Aisha was taller while the other girl had a more calming presence then Aisha did.

Then there was the girl that looked like Tecna, she had longer magenta hair then the technology fairy and was dressed in green and purple like Tecna but that was about all that the two shared. The girl appeared shyer and more realistic then Tecna.

The girl that looked like Musa had the same shade of deep blue eyes. She had red hair with that she had tied into a pair of pigtails that reached her waist, around her neck hung a pair of head phones. She was dressed in black jeans and a red tee shirt which matched the red boots that she was wearing. Bloom felt a more defiant aura coming off of her then Musa had.

Then there was the girl that looked like Flora, she had the same honey hair that Flora had styled in a low ponytail with bright jade colored eyes, the difference was that the girl didn't have the same olive skin tone that Flora did. Unlike the pink midriff shirt and red skirt that Flora was wearing the other girl was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved white tee shirt with an odd gold shoulder guard on her left shoulder.

Faragonda looked about the same that she did, her hair was light blue with some grey streaks mixed in she was also not wearing her glasses that Bloom always saw her with. "Well, first thing is first, I'm Ms. Faragonda." The headmistress said causing everyone to look at her.

"We know that," Stella cut in with an agitated voice, "we go to school here."

"Well, I have never seen you girls before," The headmistress responded as she looked at Bloom and the others.

"Judging by your appearance and the fact that Bloom's sister Daphne is sitting her I am to assume that we have traveled into the past," Tecna said as she looked at the other girls, "by about nineteen years or so."

"I see," Faragonda commented as she paced a little, "Then why don't you tell me your names and a little about yourselves."

"Well," Bloom decided to start, "I'm Bloom and I am Daphne's sister."

"What?" Daphne cut in, "My sister is five months old and her name is Serafina not Bloom!"

"Serafina?" Bloom replied, "So that's my real name, I was given the name Bloom by my adoptive parents."

"Adopted? Why would you be adopted?" The Stella look alike asked, "You're part of the royal family of Domino."

The future Winx Club glanced at each other not knowing if they should tell them about Domino's destruction. "Please save all questions until the end…" Tecna quickly responded.

"I'm Stella," the Solarian princess started.

"Wait, did you just say Stella?" Stella's look alike asked, "Are you…Are you princess Stella of Solaria?"

"Yes," Stella replied as she stared at the blond haired girl, "How did you know?"

"My brother is King Radius of Solaria and he and Luna have a one year old daughter named Stella," the girl said with a smile on her face, "That means…I'm your aunt…"

The room went silent as Stella's face paled. She had had an aunt, she couldn't remember her name though, and she had never met her before. Stella remembered her father telling her that his sister had died during the attack on Domino, yet now she was sitting across the room from her.

Uncomfortable Stella elbowed Aisha to say something to break the silence.

"Oh, um, I'm Aisha, princess of Andros," Aisha said unsure of herself for once.

"Oh that's why you look familiar," the Aisha look alike laughed, "I'm a cousin of queen Niobe."

Aisha looked to Tecna waving her to go a head, "Well, I'm Tecna and I am from Zenith."

No one said anything so Musa picked up where her friend ended, "I'm Musa and I am from Melody."

Again no comments were made, Flora glanced at her friends before turning her vision toward the other girls who were all staring at her, "I'm Flora from Linphea," She said quietly.

"Now that you know us," Bloom cut in before anyone could ask any questions, "Why don't you tell us your names?"

They looked at Faragonda before she nodded her head at Daphne, "You know who I am," The princess of Domino said as she turned to look at Stella's aunt.

The blonde sighed, "My name is Starling, and I'm also a princess of Solaria." Stella remained quiet when she heard what her aunt had to say.

Aisha's cousin then picked up where her friend had ended, "I'm Ariel. I'm a Lady of Andros."

"Ah, I think that I met you once," Aisha commented vaguely remembering an older Ariel visiting the palace once when she was younger.

The Tecna look alike then said in a low voice, "Um…I'm Kit and I'm also from Zenith like Tecna."

Kit shyly nodded to the girl next to her, everyone watched as she smacked on her gum, "Oh right, name's Harmony. I'm from Melody."

That left only Flora's double to introduce herself she was staring at Flora like she was trying to figure something out. Noticing that everyone was waiting on her, she smiled brightly, "Oh sorry, my turn right? My name is Ventus."

Stella stared at the girl, "Venus?" she asked.

"No, Ventus," Ventus replied.

"Venice?" Bloom questioned.

"Ven-Tus," Ventus sounded out causing everyone in the room other then Faragonda to laugh.

"So Vantus," Musa said.

Ventus slapped herself on the head, "You know what just call me Ven."

They all laughed again before Faragonda called their attention to her, "So, why don't you all explain what happened."

Ven took a deep breath and started, "For once Ms. Faragonda, I didn't do it…"

Ms. Faragonda stood listening as she heard what had happened to both groups.

"So, you traveled back in time," Faragonda summarized.

Bloom and the others nodded their head, they still could not figure out how that ring could have brought them to the past.

"Then there will be no more exchanging of any key information. We do not want to change history too much." Faragonda said as she looked at each girl in the room, "Understood?"

The past Winx Club nodded as the future ones all turned to look at Bloom; they all knew how much she would want to save Domino from its fate of being destroyed.

"On that note, I can't really help you get back to your time." Faragonda explained, "Time Travel and its research have been banned on most realms because of the risk of altering the future."

The future Winx Club slumped over feeling helpless until Ven spoke up, "On most…Not on mine…"

Everyone's heads swirled toward Ven to see a weak smile on her face, "In fact my Uncle Neptune is head of its research."

"Great!" Stella cheered until she noticed the look on the other girls faces, "Um what's wrong?"

"Ven's from Terra," Ariel explained, "They aren't too keen on outsiders. We will have to get an invite from the officials or the royals…"

A tricky smile appeared on Daphne and Ven's faces, "Don't worry, I'll handle it." Daphne said.

The future Winx Club looked at each other, Terra? None of the girls had ever heard of the realm of Terra.

Flora stared at Ven in shock, 'Terra?' she thought 'Terra is real, and not just from my dreams.'

Musa opened her mouth to say something when the door burst opened and a dirty scrawny boy stumbled in looking around the room before his eyes settled on Ven.

"Zoar?" Ven asked with confusion in her voice as she jumped up to meet the visitor.

"Ventus! I have a letter from your brothers!" Zoar explained as he handed it to her causing everyone to stare at her in confusion.

"Caspian and Tidus?" Ven questioned as she quickly opened the letter and scanned it. Her playfulness from her face disappeared as she read the letter to be replaced with a concerned and a worried expression.

Suddenly Ven's face changed, she looked so serious. Daphne had only seen her like this a handful of times, most when she had visited Terra.

"Thank you for delivering this, Zoar," Ven said to the boy as he bowed to her.

Ven turned her attention to the others all but Faragonda and Daphne completely confused at what was happening, "I'm afraid that I must leave for Terra at once or else a war will break start.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Ven's off Meet the boys

Ven's off/Meet the boys

Faragonda sat in her office looking at the students below rushing through the quad. She had assumed that the girls would have simply returned to the same time and place that they had disappeared from, apparently that was not the case since it had been three hours since Bloom and the others had vanished.

She knew that they would return but still had no idea when.

"Ms. Faragonda," A voice said causing her to turn in her chair to see the specialists standing at her door.

"Have you seen the girls?" Helia asked with a concerned voice, "We can't find them anywhere."

Faragonda averted her eyes, "well…um…you see…"

She thought to herself that about twenty years and she might have been more prepared for this, but the thought of the girl's boyfriends had completely slipped her mind. She thought that she might as well tell them the truth.

"It's a long story and it really starts with six girls named Daphne, Ventus, Starling, Ariel, Kit and Harmony. You see about twenty years ago…"

* * *

Ventus groaned as she turned around to address the confused people following her, "Look I just have to go. I'll explain everything later. It's urgent that I return to Terra. I'll send word or whatever in about a day or two. If I don't…"

Daphne stared into Ven's eyes as she trailed off, "You'll be fine." Daphne said with a smile on her face, "Just hurry to Terra."

Ven nodded and looked over at her confused friends and the strange time travelers, "It's a long story, and it involves Cas, Ti and Shion."

"Your brothers and sister?" Harmony asked even more confused then before, but not nearly confused as the time travelers.

Ven nodded before looking over at Daphne and Faragonda, "Don't tell them, I'll explain everything later." The two nodded before watching Ven turning and walking to where Zoar was standing.

"Shall we go Ventus?" he asked.

Ven rolled her eyes as she stepped out into the cloud covered quad, "Zoar we've been friends for almost fifteen years now, you can call me Ven." She said as she looked up to the clouds, "Looks like rain."

Despite Ven's sudden dismissal of them the crowd of people followed her outside interested at what was happening that's when they saw them. In the quad stood a pair of strange looking creatures, both about the size of a lion or a horse. They were both covered in gold and silver colored scales; they both had wings on their backs. Each creature looked at the group looking like they were ready to attack at any moment.

It took a second to realize what they were but soon Stella was saying what everyone was thinking, "Dragons."

But they were much smaller then the dragons that they had seen at Red Fountain, and they look…how could they describe them…more intelligent…that they had more emotions to them…

Daphne saw everyone staring and explained, "Terra's home to a certain type of Dragon called Hy Drakgons, they are very amazing creatures. Terrans usually bond with a Drakgon for life; they use them to travel since technology doesn't work very well on Terra."

"What!" Tecna and Kit cried out in horror.

Ven smiled at the two creatures before walking over and petting one of the dragons, "I see that you brought Freefall."

Zoar nodded as he mounted his dragon, "Your brothers thought that it would be faster then both of us on Hawk."

Ven nodded before turning to the crowd, "I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Good luck Ven!" Flora called out unrepentantly, which shocked everyone. She had been quiet during most of the meeting and now.

Ven smiled at the Nature fairy. "Thanks," She replied before she reached up and tapped the shoulder guard causing a bright light to envelop her.

The light caused everyone to cover their eyes, when they were able to open them again they were shocked to see Ven now covered in weird gold armor, complete with a helmet covering her face.

Bloom stared at the armor; she was amazed at how much it reminded her of the armor that the Romans would wear.

Ven mounted Freefall, and with a final wave she ordered her dragon into the air. Zoar gave a slight nod the girls as he pressed a button on his belt causing another flash too temporarily blind the girls, when their eyes cleared he was covered in an armor very similar to Ven's but not as elegant. A few seconds later he ordered Hawk to take off and followed Ven into the sky.

It was at this point that everyone except Faragonda stared up at the flying dragons until they disappeared in a blue light.

"Damn! That was cool!" Harmony laughed. Everyone turned to stare at her, "What? It was; our best friend flew off dramatically on a freaking dragon in shinning gold armor. That was epic!"

Kit and Starling laughed as Ariel and Daphne just rolled their eyes.

Aisha, Musa and Stella giggled a little bit as Tecna stared at them confused while Bloom and Flora were staring at the entrance of the school.

"Guys look," Bloom said, causing everyone to turn their visions toward the gate, five Specialists were heading toward the school on their wave riders.

"It's the guys," Ariel smiled as the bikes stopped in front of the group.

The future Winx Club stared at the Specialist and smiled, of course these girls were dating guys from Red Fountain.

They were all dressed in the normal blue and white uniforms, taking off their helmets they were tackled by all the older Winx Club except Daphne. She was staring at a boy who had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Where's Ven" The boy asked as he looked around the quad.

Harmony released the black haired boy she was hugging before turning to look at the boy.

"James you just missed it," she said with a smile on her face. "She just flew off so dramatically."

"Huh?" The boy with blond hair standing beside Starling asked.

"She had to return to Terra," Bloom tried to explain, "This guy, Zar…um…"

"Zoar," Tecna corrected, "he took her with him and they left on their dragons."

"Dragons!" James screeched, "Why the heck was my girlfriend flying on a dragon?"

"Um…" Daphne replied trying to think, "Van had some things come up and she will explain everything later. Okay?"

The boys looked unconvinced but nodded, they then noticed all the other girls standing behind Daphne and the others, "Um, who are they?" James asked.

"Well," Daphne was just happy to get off the subject of Ven's departure and the reason behind it, "This is Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Flora, Tecna and Musa. They are from the future."

"What did you just say?" The orange haired boy next to Kit asked in shock.

"It's true," Starling laughed. "Bloom is Daphne's sister, Stella's my niece and Aisha as Ariel's cousin."

"Serafina!" James exclaimed as he look at Bloom, "She is little Serafina?"

Bloom nodded her head. "You can call me Bloom though," she replied, "And you are?"

"Oh yeah!" Daphne giggled before introducing each of the guys standing before them, "This is Trace, he is Kit's boyfriend."

Trace smiled at the girls.

"The one standing next to Starling is her boyfriend Daniel, and next to Ariel's is Eli."

The girls watched as Eli wrapped his arm around Ariel's shoulders.

"Malachi is next to Harmony."

Malachi just nodded toward the girls.

"And James is Ven's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Bloom replied.

"Daphne, don't you have a boyfriend?" Stella looked around.

Daphne opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Starling. "Oh she had a boyfriend alright!"

"Shut up Star!" Daphne hissed as her cheeks grew red.

"Oh come on," Harmony joined in on teasing Daphne, "We all know that you like him and he likes you too."

At that point the princess of Domino started to chase Starling and Harmony all over the quad.

The boys rolled their eyes at their friends antics, Kit sighed and looked at the confused girls. "You see Daphne has a crush on Caspian, Ven's twin brother, and he has a crush on her too." A giggle escaped the young fairies mouth, "But neither of them will admit it."

"So, this happens often?" Aisha asked as she watched the girls running in circles.

"More then we'd like to admit," Malachi responded as he watched his girlfriend.

* * *

Ven arrived on Terra after flying faster then she had ever done before, she landed on the highest point of the castle before dismounting her dragon only to turn and see a few soldiers wearing white armor like hers with their spears pointed at her.

Ven looked to Zoar and motioned for him to stay on his dragon, before she turned to look at the guards as one stepped forward. "Ventus Sky Sora Light, you are under arrest for plotting against the royal line! Your brothers, sister and you are to be stripped of your titles and they shall be given to your cousins Aero, Darien, Cassius and Peter. As decreed by King Zeus!" the soldier said.

"And what does High King Riku have to say about this?" Ven challenged as she glared at the guard.

"He and Neptune are being held on charges of murdering High King Pyrus!" The soldier answered, "Now will you come quietly or not?"

Ven sighed as she turned her vision toward the other soldiers. "I think not." Ven replied as she flicked her wrist causing a sword to appear before sending the soldiers flying with a blast of wind.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. The Invitation

The Invitation

An entire week had passed since Ven had left. No information had arrived from Terra which was worrying Daphne, Ariel, Starling, Kit and Harmony. They had told the others that Ven always kept her promises.

Bloom and the others were getting restless at the lack of information; Ven was their only way back home. If something had happened to her then they were stuck, not to mention that they were getting tired of the odd looks from the other students.

They were enjoying their time with the "old Winx Club" but at the same time they were eager to return home. They were tempted every day to give out information that could change history and it was killing them, Bloom the most. She could spend time with her sister, but the whole time she was with Daphne the guilt of knowing that she was going to die was in the back of her mind and it was killing her.

Starling continued to ask Bloom and Stella about the future that the two girls were on the verge of yelling at the girl. They continued to tell her that "It could change the future" but she just would not stop asking.

Meanwhile the whole time that this was happening, no one seemed to notice the small changes in Flora; she wasn't really bonding with the "old Winx Club." In fact Flora wasn't talking to them at all; her dream seemed to be all that she was focusing on right now.

The knowledge that Terra was real seemed to be wreaking havoc on her mind. Not only did the dream come every night but the girl in her dream, "Wen" now took the appearance of Ven. And now she was having other dreams of not only Ven and two mysterious boys, Cas and Ti not to mention other honey haired jade eyed adults and teens.

Flora shook the images from her head and focused back on the book that was in her hands, it was about Terra.

'Terra was about as old as Domino and had a diverse people based on the four elements of Air, Water, Fire and Earth.' Flora read, 'The realm had four nations, one for each element and had a ruler for each nation meaning the realm had four kings.

Flora closed the book, tired of reading and glanced to the sky. Ven had power over air, wind and the sky according to her friends. "She's probably from the air nation…" Flora whispered to herself. Standing up she began to walk back to where both groups of Winx Club's were sitting.

As she arrived the girls all greeted her. Flora nodded to them as she settled on the ground beside them as Daphne continued the story that she was telling, "So then Daniel dropped from the sky and cut off the witches attack, giving me and Ven enough time to combine our powers to do a fire tornado to knock them back!"

"Oh please! Brag much?" Starling challenged, "what about that time me and Ariel took out that Troll?"

Ariel glanced up from her magazine, "Star, don't bring me into this…"

Everyone giggled a little bit as Harmony added, "Or the time me and Kit had to take on that two hundred fifty foot snake like creature."

Kit rolled her eyes, "Drama Queen, it was only one hundred fifty feet…"

Flora laughed; it seemed that they couldn't really stay out of trouble either. She then glanced up for a second and had to blink twice as she saw a Red Fountain ship coming closer being followed by four specs, "Um, girls…" Flora said causing everyone to turn their attention to the ship.

The ship flew over the school before turning and landing in the quad scaring a few students and even a couple of the nearby teachers. Both groups of girls jumped up and ran over to the ship, they arrived just as James, Daniel, Eli, Malachi and Trace were stepping out of the ship.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked taking the leader role from her sister Daphne.

James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the four specs from earlier flew down from the sky revealing them to be four dragons. The first was silver and gold, the second was red and black, the third was a greenish brown and the last was a pale blue, each one was ridden by a person in full armor.

The dragons landed in the quad to allow the riders to get off and walk over to the group of fairies and specialists.

"They need us to take some prisoners from Terra," Trace took the moment to explain before turning to look at the future Winx, "but apparently they have a message for you girls."

"Us?" Tecna asked with a confused voice.

"From Ven." Flora guessed as she smiled.

Bloom wasn't as hopeful as she turned to look at the armored riders. There were four, each in a different armor.

The first was wearing a black armor with red edgings; on his head was a helmet that had three points on the top. The rider removed her helmet to reveal her long black hair and yellow eyes, "I bring greetings from Terra's blazing fire nation. I am Ash, the General of the Fire Nation's West."

Everyone nodded at the odd greeting; Daphne opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the rider in the solid gold knightly armor, took off his helmet to reveal a brown haired and brown eyed boy, "Terra's vast Earth Nation greets you, I am the Easter Earth General, Ben-Adam."

The next rider in silver armor took off her helmet to reveal a blond haired green eyes girl that looked a lot like Ven. "The Water Nation of Terra, sends greetings, I am Aqua, General of the Southern Water Nation."

The girls stared wide eyed and confused as the last rider in his familiar gold armor took off his helmet revealing a violet eyed white haired boy, "The Air Nation of Terra sends greetings, I am Zoar, General of the Air Nation's north."

"Zoar, Ash, Ben-Adam, Aqua," Daphne walked up and greeted them, "Your generals now?"

The four generals nodded.

"Generals?" Stella asked just as confused to what was happening as the others.

"Each nation in Terra has four generals," Flora explained, "They serve the four kings and help rule over Terra." Everyone turned and looked at Flora with shocked expressions, "What?" She lifted the book that was in her hand, "I was just reading about it."

"Anyway, what's the deal?" Daphne asked, "If you were appointed as generals that means that new rulers have been appointed."

"Yes," Aqua replied, "and their Royal highnesses have requested you all to attend the official coronation, though they have all been crowned already. They wanted to wait until their traitorous relatives former King Zeus and Prince Aero to be taken to their exile before the ceremony is to be held for the people of Terra."

Ben-Adam then turned to the Specialists, "That is where you come in; Zeus and Aero are to be taken from Terra."

"Wait!" Musa commented, "Why are the king and prince being banished?"

Zoar sighed before explaining. "Zeus is one of the four kings, along with his brothers. When King Pyrus died, High King Riku's children were to take the thrones."

"But Zeus started ploted to have his sons take the thrones instead of Riku's children." Ash continued, "Zeus and his son Aero where found guilty of plotting against the realm, his other three sons were let go."

"Alright," Ariel responded taking it all in.

"That doesn't explain why we have been invited," Starling pondered, "We've never meet the royals of Terra.

Daphne coughed to cover her laugh as Aqua and Ash looked at her amused, "Um, the Queen would like to be the one to explain everything. Please we must leave; the Queen and Kings are expecting us to arrive within the hour."

Everyone glanced at each other before climbing onto the Red Fountain ship, none of them thinking to tell Faragonda that they were leaving.

* * *

The Queen rubbed her broken arm as she glanced at her brothers, "Remind me the next time that Aero is around to rip his head off."

"I see that you're still angry," the Queen's twin laughed, "Well, keep it down, Shion is finally asleep."

"Yes she has had quite a busy day," the Queen said before looking at her younger brother, "Has Aidan made a decision?"

The young King sighed, "Give him some more time, Pyrus was his father."

"He has had more then a week!" The Queen growled, "The ceremony's tomorrow and our guests will be arriving today."

The young King glared at her, "He doesn't need his Queen and Kings yelling at him right now. Aidan needs his cousins caring and comforting him, don't let being High Queen go to your head and make you forget that…"

The Queen sighed and nodded her head, "You're right, but the change was so sudden, one minute I was High Crowned Princess and the next High Queen. I'm just glad that Darien, Cassius and Peter stepped down instead of us having to fight them."

The Queen's twin nodded, "So besides Zoar, who have you chosen?"

"Zephyr, Robin and Mavis," She replied easily, "You?"

"Aqua, as you know, but also Trident, River and Isolade." He replied before looking to his younger brother, "Besides Ash and Aidan?"

"Sola and Apollo," the young boy replied as he looked out the large window of the throne room, "and we decided Ben-Adam was a good General, but have we decided on the other three?"

"Well," The older King thought out loud, "How about we all pick one?"

"Sounds fair," The Queen agreed, "How about Rowan?"

"I like him, he has a good head and heart," The older King commented, "He and Ben-Adam will work well together. What of Lord Alan's daughter, Rocky?" She seemed well rounded in court."

"I agree, and I know that she's friends with Aqua," The Queen commented, "That leaves just one."

The young King thought a few moments, "How about Leaf?" He suggested, "She is friends with Rocky and is very concerned with the Earth Nations well being."

The older King nodded, "Then it is Ben-Adam, Rowan, Leaf and Rocky."

At that moment a guard in an Air Nation's armor walked into the throne room, "My Queen and My Kings, your guests are about to arrive," He announced, "Shall I bring them to you?"

"Thanks, Akash," The Queen replied, "Take them to the rooms that we assigned for them, we'll address them tomorrow morning before the ceremony."

Akash bowed before leaving the throne room, the Queen then turned to look at the Kings. Both of them had annoyed looks on their faces, "What?" She said, "I'm not holding off telling them!"

"Sure you aren't," both Kings replied with sarcasm in their voices before turning to address some of the guards in the room.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Flora's late night

Flora's late night

One of the first things people notice when they arrive at Terra are the mountains, sure there are normal mountains on the ground but what really catches your attention are the mountains that are in the sky. There are more then just mountains floating there are islands in the air also.

The sight took Daniel completely by surprise.

"Ahhh!" Daniel cried out as he looked at the mountains.

"Can you not drive?" Malachi yelled.

"What the hell?" Melody asked.

"Is that a floating mountain?" Musa asked as she looked out the window of the ship.

"We're all going to die!" Stella screamed as the ship continued to fly.

James quickly took control of the ship as he guided them past the floating islands and mountains to The Elemental City the Terran Universal capital where the Castle of the Four Rulers stood proudly.

The group stared wide eyes out the ships window as they flew over the amazing blue sea, in the distance they could see the isles in the ocean. When they reached the coast they could see a thick forest next to a peaceful plain, in the distance they could see some spewing volcanoes.

"This place is amazing," Musa commented as she turned to look at the others in the ship.

Everyone agreed with what Musa had just said.

"The castle's coming up!" Zoar's voice filtered into the cockpit from the speakers.

"Good, because this magic field around Terra is starting to screw with the ship's wiring," Trace commented.

James rolled his eyes and looked out the front of the ship, "I don't see any castle, just another mountain…"

As James trailed off the girls glanced and realized what he was looking at.

"That's no ordinary mountain…" Kit gasped.

The mountain in question had Roman and Greek style buildings built along its side up to the floating peaks, at the bottom was a moat full of lava which stopped at the edge of a beach which led into the ocean.

"Welcome to the Castle of the Four Rulers," Daphne said with a smile on her face as the others gapped at the castle.

* * *

The girls filed out of the ship leaving the Specialists behind, as they exited they could see the four generals waiting for them, they had removed their armor and were talking to two other people. One was a white haired man with violet eyes and the other was a blue haired blue eyed woman.

Zoar, Ben-Adam and Ash walked away from the group leaving Aqua and the two others. She turned to look at the group of people, "This is Akash and Ea," She turned to look at the specialists, "Zeus and Aero will be delivered to you to take away shortly. I am sorry that I must go, the other generals and I must meet with the former Kings."

Aqua bowed before quickly leaving to join the other generals for their meeting leaving the group staring at the man and woman, "Alright bye," Aisha huffed.

"Um, hi," Bloom coughed, "My name is Bloom, and this is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Ea commented before seeing Daphne, "And Daphne it's a pleasure to see you again."

Daphne smiled at the two people knowing both Ea and Akash from her previous visits to Terra as Ven's guest before motioning to her Winx, "Thank you. This is Starling, Ariel, Kit and Harmony."

"It's a pleasure to meet Ven's close friends," Akash commented as he looked at the group that Daphne had just introduced.

Suddenly angry cries could be heard from the distance. Akash ran up the ramp to where the Specialists had just exited from the ship. "The Specialist named James is being asked to stay with the others, while the rest of you are to take the exiles away."

The other Specialists turned to look at James with confused looks on their faces, "Me, but why?" He asked.

"The Queen requests it," Ea explained as she yanked James down the ramp to where the girls were standing, Ea could see that the girls had confused looks just like the boys had. "Everything will be explained in the morning, now please wait Riad and Nina are almost here with the two to be escorted off of Terra."

Suddenly a brown haired man in Earth Nation armor appeared dragging a well dressed blonde man. Behind him was a black haired woman wearing Fire Nation armor dragging a well dressed blonde haired teenage boy.

"Traitors! I am the rightful heir!" The boy cried with anger in his voice.

"Former King Zeus Jupiter Light, Former Prince Aero Zeus Light," Akash yelled causing everyone to jump. "You have been exiled from Terra for your crimes against the crown!"

"I should be High King!" Aero cried, "She'll ruin the kingdom!"

"The High Crowned Princess beat you fair and square in your duel earning the title High Queen!" Ea commented as the two prisoners were lead onto the ship and handed over to the Specialists, "As part of your sentence your natural magic has been stripped from you and you're forbidden to set foot on Terra again!"

Trace. Malachi, Daniel and Eli pulled the two criminals onto the ship before giving a quick goodbye to their girlfriends. Flora felt a chill run up her spine as the two disappeared in the ship, something was wrong with those two.

"Powers?" Stella and Starling asked together, "The have powers?"

Daphne was the one to reply, "Everyone has powers on Terra, all the people of the Air Nation can control air to a certain point. People living in the Water Nation can control water, and so on."

The group watched as the ship flew off into the distance. "Well, then." Akash mumbled causing everyone to turn toward him, "Shall we show you to your rooms?"

"But we haven't seen the Kings and Queens yet." Harmony commented.

"The Queen has said that you will meet with them in the morning," Ea explained, "now your dinner will be served in your room soon."

They all looked at each other and thought 'what the hell is going on?' before following the two people inside the castle.

* * *

Flora stuck her head out of the room that she, Bloom, Daphne, Aisha and Ariel had been shown to. Not seeing anyone in the hall she looked back in to see the others asleep in the amazing room that they were staying in, across the hall Stella, Starling, Harmony, Musa, Kit and Tecna had been taken to their own room. James had been taken to the room just down the hall.

She quietly closed the door as to not wake her friends, for the life of her Flora couldn't fall asleep like the others had. She had this feeling in her skull and it wouldn't leave. She wandered around the castle until she came upon a series of magnificent fountains in a small court yard.

She stopped and sat on the edge of the fountain to relax and enjoy the sounds of the night like she would at Alfea on the nights that she could not sleep. That was until she heard someone, "oh come on! Stop acting like Ventus!" Quickly Flora hid behind the fountain.

"Was that Daphne?' Flora thought. She glanced over the fountain and saw Daphne in her blue night gown.

"What do you mean by that?" a second person asked.

Flora shifted her position a little to see a familiar person with honey colored hair and jade eyes in a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans with her arm in a sling, "Ven," she whispered.

"When you act all stuck up and uncaring, when you're so focused on something that you don't notice that you're hurting people, that's when you act like Ventus. When you're carefree, kind and spacey that's when you're you. That's Ven, by tomorrow please be Ven again or else they will hate you more then they should," Daphne huffed before she stomped off leaving Ven standing there alone.

Ven sighed and leaned back against the fountain humming. Flora was about to sneak away not wanting to be caught when she heard Ven begin to sing.

_Let us see, let us see_

_What life has brought to me?_

_Blown to me, blown to me_

_The wind has given me a nation in the sky_

_Let the wind blow, let it whirl, never let it stop_

_Give to me, give to me_

_The wind let it be_

_For we are good, we are good,_

_Let all come and see…_

Flora sat there listening, the song was familiar. Almost as if she should sing it too.

"Ven." A person called out.

Flora turned and saw two boys with honey colored hair and jade eyes like Ven, one was in blue while the other wore red.

"Caspian, Tidus." Ven greeted without looking at them.

'So these were Ven's brothers.' Flora thought before gasping, 'Wait…they look like…impossible!'

"You know you can't sing right?" Tidus laughed earning him a glare from his elder sister.

"Shut up!" Ven replied as she stood up straight, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm fifteen, I know my bed time!" Tidus huffed causing Ven and Caspian to roll their eyes.

"Come on, Ven." Caspian said pushing his sister toward the nearest exit, "We have a big day tomorrow." Tidus laughed as he followed the other two out of the court yard.

Flora stood from her hiding spot and stared where Ven, Caspian and Tidus had just left. 'Ven was well Wen, Caspian was Cas and Tidus was Ti… could they… could they be my brothers and sister?' she thought.

"No" Flora said as she shook her head, "they already have a sister named Shion." Turning to head back to her room Flora glanced over her shoulder at the other door, 'It was impossible that she could be their sister,' she thought, 'Right?'

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. All hail Queen Ven?

All hail Queen Ven?

As Flora woke up the next morning dressing in the amazing white and gold dress that was left out for her, she had convinced herself that what had happened was just a dream. Ven was real yes, but she was not the girl from Flora's dreams. Caspian and Tidus were real but she did not see them last night.

Flora sighed as she walked down the hall next to James who had been dressed in an odd white and gold suit, Musa and Harmony had been dressed in gold and white dresses just like Flora.

Bloom, Daphne, Aisha and Ariel had all been dressed in gorgeous blue dresses with shades ranging from navy to teal mixed in. Stella, Starling, Tecna and Kit were all wearing sparkling red dresses that literally shined in the light of the sun.

"These dresses are amazing," Stella commented as Ea continued to lead them through the hallways.

"The Kings and Queen wanted the best for their guests this morning," She replied with a smile on her face, "Especially when you meet them this morning."

"So we finally get to meet these mysterious, Kings and Queens?" James asked unsure.

Daphne giggled a little which confused the others, but before anyone could ask why she had just giggled a painful screech was heard filling the corridor, this was followed closely by humor filled comments and laughs.

"Fucking hell!"

"You knew that it would hurt."

"Not that bad!"

"Come on, you saw me complaining when I had one!"

"I thought that you were being a baby!"

"Would you rather it in a sling or a cast?"

"No! I hate casts; I'll stick with the brace. I can actually move the arm more freely in a brace."

Everyone looked glanced at each other as Ea opened the curtain to reveal Ven, in white and gold robes holding her arm that was in an odd looking brace. On her head was a white ribbon that was decorated with a gold circle.

Ven was seated at a large table covered with food, sitting next to her were two boys around her age, both had the same honey colored hair and jade eyes that Ven had.

The boy to her left who looked to be the older of the two wore blue and silver robes and had longer hair then either of the other two people sitting at the table, on his head was a crown that appeared to be made of ice.

The other boy sitting to Ven's left looked to be a couple of years younger then her and the other boy; he was wearing red and silver robes and had short hair. On his head sat a silver crown that looked like flames.

Flora stared at the three people shocked, 'no…impossible…' she thought.

"Ven? Caspian? Tidus?" Starling asked unsure if she was right.

The three turned to look at the confused group; before they stood up together.

Ven smiled nervously and motioned for the group to sit down, "Great to see you, take any seat you want."

Caspian smiled at Daphne causing the princess to blush before pulling the seat out next to him, "Hello Daphne."

"Cas," Daphne replied as she sat down next to him. Daphne was the only one that had taken a seat as the others remained standing.

Tidus rolled his eyes before turning his attention toward Ea, "Thank you, please take the guards with you as you leave." Ea nodded before motioning to the guards to follow her.

After Ea and the guards had left Starling burst out, "What the Hell! VENTUS, CASPIAN, TIDUS! Explain-"

Ariel placed a hand over Starling's mouth, "Um, fill us in please. Daphne seems to know what is going on, but the rest of us are kind of out of the loop. Especially our time travelers…"

Daphne, Caspian, and Tidus turned with an expectant look at Ven who looked uncomfortable as she coughed, "Um, well…where do I start… Well, my name is not really Ven…"

"Yeah it's Ventus," Harmony interrupted, "No secret there."

"No," Ven replied, "My full name is Ventus Sky Sora Light," she paused and took a deep breath, "Former High Crowned Princess of the Air Nation of Terra."

It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop that was until Stella broke out in laugher, "Oh my God! Bloom it's like when we found out that Brandon was really Prince Sky!"

Tidus laughed as he motioned to the open seats, "Please sit, by the way I'm Tidus Helios Apollo Light, former Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. But call me Tidus or Ti," He then pointed to Caspian with his thumb, "And the one over there flirting shamelessly is my brother, Caspian Kai Oceanus Light, former Crowned Prince of the Water Nation." Caspian and Daphne blushed as the others laughed.

The tension in the room broke a little as the group moved to the empty chairs and sat down.

Flora glanced at James and could see him looking uncomfortable as he sat next to his girlfriend, Ven; Ven grabbed his hand and looked at him, "You're uncomfortable aren't you? Knowing the truth?"

James looked at Ven with a hurt look on his face, "More like hurt, you didn't trust us to tell us the truth."

Listen," Ven replied as she shook her head, "I didn't tell you not because I didn't trust you but because I couldn't.

Everyone except Daphne, Caspian and Tidus stared as Ven continued her explanation, "You see I'm not like Caspian and Tidus. I was the High Crowned Princess; I'm supposed to represent Terra itself. How does it look to the Terrans if their future ruler doesn't even want to be educated on their home realm?"

"It took months of begging to get Ven, Cas, and Ti's father High King Riku to agree to allow Ven to attend Alfea," Daphne explained, "And even then Faragonda and I were the only ones allowed to know that "High Crowned Princess Ventus" was at the school. As far as the Terrans knew Ven was here being educated."

"Wait!" Aisha interrupted, "You said former Crowned Princess and Princes!"

Ven looked down uncertain as suddenly Daphne hugged Caspian. Tidus answered the remake for them, "Yes."

"Meaning…" Kit trailed off with her face in shock.

Tidus bowed jokingly at Ven, "May I present High Queen Ventus Sky Sora Light, High Queen of Terra, Queen of the Air Nation and Lady of the Castle of the Four Rulers…"

Ven blushed a bright red as everyone stared at her, "Yeah…um…Caspian and Tidus are the Kings of the Water and Fire Nations now too…"

"You invited us then…" Bloom coughed.

Ven nodded her head, "You needed help to be returned home before you alter time to much. Uncle Neptune and father are waiting to help you."

"King Neptune and King Riku huh?" Daphne commented as she started to eat some food that she had gotten.

"Kings!" Musa screeched.

"Not Kings anymore," Caspian explained, "That's me and Tidus."

"Wait," Flora asked trying to understand everything, "if you are not the crowned Prince's and Princess anymore then who are?"

Caspian stared confused for a moment before replying, "Well, Ven's children would be the next heirs…"

Ven rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me, the Lords and Ladies are going to start pressuring me to get married soon." James blushed at the comment not that Ven had noticed.

"But until then I guess it would be…Darien, Cassius, Peter…" Tidus paused before grumbling, " and Aero."

A wave of silence fell over the room as Daphne said, "Um, Maybe you should start popping out those babies Venny."

The room was filled with laughter as a servant walked in and handed a bundle of blankets to Ven, she frowned as she looked to the servant. "I thought Lily-"

"She said she had an important meeting," The servant explained sadly, "And your father is with Lord Neptune, my Queen."

"Bull shit," Caspian and Tidus said at the same time.

Ven sighed before she looked at the blanket, a smile formed on her face, "Morning Shion."

Everyone leaned in and stared at the blanket in Ven's arms, she moved it a little to reveal a baby that looked to be about a month or two, she had small honey curls and jade eyes like Ven, Caspian and Tidus.

"Meet the final Terran monarch," Tidus smiled, our baby sister, Shion Delilah Light of the Earth Nation."

Flora stared as the baby looked up at her. A sensation passed through her as she realized, she was that baby. She couldn't explain it but she knew. She ran out of the room feeling like she had just eaten a batch of Stella's cookies.

Ven watched Flora run out of the room, "Oh, Shion." She whispered, "You didn't know."

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. History

History

All the stories that Bloom had heard of Ven had her doing crazy, foolish or funny things. She sounded like a fun loving free going person, which was why seeing Ven standing in front of a crowd poised and quite, kind of freaked the Dragon flame fairy out.

Bloom and the others were all seated near the front of the crowed with former High King Riku and former King of the Water Nation Neptune. From the feeling that Bloom was getting from Neptune she could tell that he was far from approving of her or the others presences on the realm, but every once in a while she would catch sight either Riku, Ven, Caspian or Tiuds glaring at the former King.

She guessed that they were the only reason that he wasn't speaking against them being there. Bloom was pulled out of her thoughts as an elderly man in a black robe stepped into the room silencing everyone.

"I am Jair," The elderly man announced, "I have been in charge of three ceremonies before and I am honored to lead another." He walked down the aisle to where Ven, Caspian and Tidus stood, "For this is the ceremony for the people of Terra, and as such we begin as we do with the story of how the royal family and our realm came to be."

The group all looked at Daphne who looked just as confused as the rest of them at what Jair was saying.

Jair then turned to look at the crowd of people, "Our realm is different from all the others of the Magical Dimension, for they were made by the Great Dragon our realm was not. It was created by beings of pure power, by the Gods."

Starling and Stella glanced as each other and could tell the other was thinking the same thing, 'can you believe this crap?' Ariel glared at the two princesses of Solaria.

"Eight Gods and Goddesses created our realm to live in peace away from the humans," Jair continued, "Enlil the God of the skies and wind, Gonzorig the God of metal, Hai the God of water, Izotz the God of ice, Azar the Goddess of fire, Ila the Goddess of earth, Mu the Goddess of forests and Ra'd the God of lightning."

"Hail the Gods," The room sounded as if practiced.

'Freaky,' Musa thought to herself.

"They lived in peace, until we came," The elder continued, "We invaded their world Enlil, Hai, Azar and Ila decided to allow us to live in peace on their realm. But Gonzorig, Izotz, Mu and Ra'd hated us; they attacked us trying to wipe us out. The Gods that wanted to live in peace battled the ones that wanted to have us leave. The battles were fierce but in the end Hai was able to absorb Izotz, Ila to absorb Mu and Azar to absorb Ra'd. But Enlil was unable to absorb Gonzorig, he escaped before being absorbed."

'Wow, absorbing your own kind. Harsh,' Aisha thought to herself.

"Exhausted from their long battles and fearing Gonzorig's return, for he was the fiercest of the Gods, they blessed the people dividing them into the four nations. Many years past before the Gods decided to leave Terra, they left the realm in the hands of the original Kings and Queens and their children," Jari took a deep breath, "And every King or Queen has been a decedent from those Kings and Queens, and in turn the Gods themselves."

The Winx Club and James did a double take as they looked at Ven, Caspian and Tidus who remained stoned face. 'Gods, Their descended from Gods?' the group thought.

"Now, Crowned Prince's and Princess are you ready to defend Terra and her people?" Jair asked as he turned to look at the three.

"Yes," All three replied in unison.

"Well then," he nodded and called a man forward that was carrying a pillow with rings on it.

"Crowned Princess Shion Delilah Light," Jari said before Ven turned to the basket that was sitting near the thrones and picked up her baby sister, "Is of an age that she can be named Queen but must give power to others, Generals?" Two boys and two girls all with brown hair and eyes stepped forward, "Rowen, Ben-Adam, Leaf and Rocky of the Earth Nation shall rule in her stead. But never the less I present the Queen of the Earth Nation Shion Delilah Light, the Beloved, may you stay strong as stone."

The Earth Nation slowly clapped for their queen.

It was then that Bloom noticed that all the people of the Earth Nation had brown hair and brown eyes, and that the people of the Water Nation had blue hair and blue eyes. She looked to the Fire Nation and noticed all of them with black hair and yellow eyes, glancing at the Air Nation she saw that all of them had white hair and violet eyes.

'Weird,' she thought before glancing around noticing a few people with honey colored hair and jade eyes, mainly the royal family.

Jair turned to Tidus, Crowned Prince Tidus Helios Apollo Light, Generals Aidan, Ash, Sola and Apollo," One with honey colored hair stepped up as did a black haired boy and two black haired girls, "May your fires burn bright, I present the Fire Nation King Tidus Helios Apollo Light, the Courageous."

The Fire Nation clapped as Jair turned to Caspian, "Crowned Prince Caspian Kai Oceanus Light, Generals Trident, Aqua, Isolde and River." A boy and girl with honey colored hair stepped forward as did a boy and girl with blue hair. "May the seas stay clear, I give to you the King of the Water Nation Caspian Kai Oceanus Light, the Wise."

The Water Nation clapped as Jair turned to Ven, he waited until she had handed Shion to Caspian before beginning, "High Crowned Princess Ventus Sky Sora Light, Generals Zoar, Robin, Mavis and Zephyr." The white haired boys and girls stepped forward, "May the winds never cease to blow, I give you the Air Nation Queen and the High Queen of Terra, Ventus Sky Sora Light, the Great."

Everyone clapped once more before Jair motioned for silence, "From the great eastern woods comes Queen Shion, from the bright southern sun comes King Tidus, from the shimmering seas comes King Caspian, and from the clear northern skies comes High Queen Ventus! May your reign be as great as your fathers and their father's."

With that Jair handed the rings to Ven, Caspian and Tidus and placed the final ring attached to a chain that looked like vines around Shion's neck. He then turned and walked down the isle as the crowd called out, "Hail the Kings and Queens!"

Everyone in the room stood up and began to leave; the Winx Club and James stood up and began to walk toward Ven and her brothers. James had a huge smile on his face until a white haired boy that looked a few years older then him and Ven stepped between the two of them.

"Hail Queen Ventus," He smiled before taking her right hand in his and kissing it. This caused a disgusted look to form on Ven's face. "The Cyclone Family is of course behind you." The boy said as he looked up at Ven's face.

Ven ripped her hand away from him, "Thank you, Lord Gavin. But I must leave for I must get back to helping my friends." Ven motioned for them to follow her. Stella felt a chill go up her spine as she looked at the young boy.

"Yes, your guests," Gavin commented turning toward the group with a small smile on his face. He turned to see Ven beginning to walk away from him, "What of my proposal?"

Ven paused as Caspian and Tidus caught up to her with the older holding Shion, "Hell no!" She yelled as she turned to glare at the Lord Gavin.

Quickly turning Ven, Caspian and Tidus walked out of the room with the others trying to catch up.

"Did he ask you again?" Daphne looked at her with a knowing look.

Ven turned to look at her friend with a glare telling her that she should not have asked, "No means no, I will not marry him!"

"Marry?" James screeched causing most of the girls to laugh.

"Well, if not him who?" Caspian asked, "Sooner or later the council is going to push the subject, especially with the whole Aero thing."

Ven glanced at James and blushed, "Um, Uncle Neptune said that he would be in the library, I have something to do so I'll meet you there."

Ven dashed away from the group leaving them all confused, Stella looked around and noticed a missing Nature fairy. "Where's Flora?" she asked.

* * *

Flora sat on a bench near the stables staring at the dragons, four of them in particular she could not keep her eyes off of.

"That's Freefall, Tidalwave, Burnout and your dragon," a voice commented.

Flora turned her vision to see Ven dressed in her familiar white long sleeved shirt and pants, gold cloth belt, brown boots and white ribbon attached to the simple gold crown. But she was now wearing a gold cloak and a short sword was attached to her waist.

"My dragon? I don't have a dragon," Flora said as she looked away from Ven.

"Yes, you do Shion," Ven replied before walking over and placing her right hand on Flora's shoulder.

Flora quickly stood up and backed away from Ven, "I'm not Shion!" Flora cried out as she shook her head, she could feel tears slowly falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Ven took a step back and looked Flora in the eyes, "Alright, you're Flora. But at one point you were Shion." There was complete silence for a moment. "How did you know? I…I didn't until I saw Shion, until I saw me…"

Ven laughed a little before sitting on the edge of the nearby fountain, she motioned for Flora to join her, "Little things, you have the same hair and eyes as me, Cas and Ti. You're a 'Nature fairy' I hear, those bracelets that you are wearing look like they could be a form of void gear," Flora looked at her simple bracelets. She'd had them for as long as she remembered, "And you grew up on Linphea…That's the backup plan."

"Backup plan?" Flora asked as she sat next to Ven.

Ven looked at Flora with a sad expression on her face, "Our war against the Witches is not going very well. A backup plan me and Daphne created was if it got too bad we were taking you and Serafina to Linphea to hide you." Ven leaned back and looked up into the sky as she giggled, "Worked right?" she then turned to look at Flora, "You don't remember me, Cas or Ti do you?"

"No," Flora replied with sadness in her voice, "not really, just little dreams. Mainly of the day you sent me to Linphea."

Ven stood and gave Flora a cold look, "Don't tell me. If you tell me anything I might want to change it. Don't tell the others either."

"You want me to just let Domino get destroyed and probably Terra and you too?" Flora yelled as she stood up tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Ven sighed as she looked at Flora with a sad face, "You're alive, and there is no more war right? Some things have to be, we cannot change what has happened or will happen. Trust your older sister."

Flora looked at Ven thinking over what she had said, then a weak smile appeared on Flora's face, "Actually I'm older then you right now."

"You're getting to be as picky as Ti." Ven replied as she rolled her eyes.

Flora laughed a real laugh until she saw Freefall fly up to them with the brown and green dragon that she had been looking at earlier.

"That's your dragon," Ven stated again, "You're too young to name her in this time but she has bonded with you."

Flora slowly held out her hand, the dragon purred as she nuzzled her head into Flora's hand.

A name floated into Flora's mind, "Earthquake," She said as she rubbed the dragon's head.

* * *

The Specialists walked through the empty halls of the long deserted castle.

"This is even creeper then Domino," Timmy told them as he pulled out his scanner, "We need to take the next right."

"Finally," Riven grunted as he held up the glowing orb in his hand, "This is getting heavy."

"Shush," Brandon replied, "This is for the girls."

Turning the corner they exited the building to where Sky was waiting, he was looking at some statues that they had noticed when they had arrived.

"We got it Sky, let's go." Nabu told him.

"Look at these," Sky called, "I think they were made by the original Terrans. They haven't been here in a while though." Sky glanced around at the charred landscape and soot filled skies.

They looked at each other curiously before walking to where Sky had bent down; wiping his hand across the plaque he revealed the engravings on the statues.

_The Final Kings and Queens of Terra_

_High Queen Ventus Sky Sora Light the Great_

_King Caspian Kai Oceanus Light the Wise_

_King Tidus Helios Apollo Light the Courageous_

_Queen Shion Delilah Light the Beloved_

_Died defending Terra and Domino from the Ancestral Witches_

They looked up at the golden statues and saw kids not much older then them, probably younger, and a single statue of a toddler.

"Th…this can't be," Helia said as he took a step back from the group.

"Is everything okay?" Nabu asked his friend.

"Th…that baby is Flora." Helia replied as he stared at the toddler.

"What did you just say?" Brandon asked.

* * *

Bloom looked over at James, "So, you and Ven are dating right?" she asked curiously.

James nodded, "Yeah, two years now, we met through Trace and Kit." he giggled back to the first few meetings that he and Ven had, "We hated each other at first but we just clicked eventually." He looked over at Caspian, "Why is that Gavin guy trying to marry Ven?"

Caspian sighed before looking over at Daphne helplessly, "Gavin Cyclone is of the nobles of the Air Nation. He wants to help his family get a head any way that he can." She answered.

"Ah," James pondered as they entered the library and flinched as they all met a glaring Neptune.

"Let us start yes?" Neptune asked as he looked at the group.

* * *

**Please Review**


	9. Conflict

Conflict

Flora was hesitant as she and the others stepped out of the building and with good reason. As soon as they did they jumped back as Tidus unleashed a blast of fire toward Ven, she easily dodged the flames by jumping into the air.

The girls and James stared as Ven shot a blast of air at Tidus and Caspian sending them both flying off of their feet and to the floor below.

"What the?" Stella commented as she watched Caspian stand up and send an ice shard toward Ven.

Ven shot the ice shard down with a blast of wind before she slashed her sword at Tidus, he blocked the slash with his own sword only to be kicked in his gut. The girls watched as Ti fell to the ground before Ven turned her attention toward Caspian who had tried to sneak behind her. She quickly turned and threw her blade toward Caspian.

"Ven what are you-" Daphne started to say but stopped when Caspian and Tidus sat up moaning.

Ven glanced at the voice that just sounded to see that her friends had just exited the library. "Hey?"

Bloom noticed that Ven, Caspian and Tidus were all wearing armor, the boys with many more cracks compared to Ven's.

"You were and they were…" Musa stuttered.

"Practicing," Tidus replied as Caspian tossed Ven back her sword, "We've been slacking; a King needs to be able to defend his kingdom right?"

The girls and James nodded in awe at the Queen and Kings armor.

Flora took a few steps closer toward her siblings and noticed that Caspian was sheathing his fencing rapier; it looked like it was made of moving water. She then turned to see Tidus leaning on his solid black katana.

Ven sheathed her white short sword before turning to look at the others, "So what did Uncle Neptune say?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Nothing…he told us to leave until he had a real clue of what to do. But he suspects it has to do with Starling and Stella touching the ring at the same time."

Ven glared at the two Solarian Princesses as they pointed as each other as if to say 'it's her fault.'

Caspian and Tidus laughed at the two princesses.

"Lunch anyone?" Caspian asked through laughs.

Everyone cheered as they followed Caspian and Tidus inside the main castle. Flora stopped and noticed Ven staring into the sky as a paper air plane glided down from the sky into Ven's waiting hands.

"A paper air plane?" Flora asked with a confused voice.

"Sorry, I don't have flame travel, whispering flowers or wave ripples for messages. I have super fast paper planes." Ven replied as she turned to look at Flora.

Ven could see a puzzled face on the nature fairies face.

"I tell you later," Ven sighed before opening the small plane and reading the message. "Huh? Robin needs me to head over to the city of Lani. Apparently the council is refusing my crowning." She turned to see a nearby man putting weapons away, "Daichi, please tell Caspian and Tidus that I'm leaving for a little bit."

Daichi bowed his head toward Ven before leaving to inform her brothers. She then snapped her fingers changing her sweat filled clothes that she was wearing into a nice clean outfit.

"I'll see you later," Ven told Flora before jumping into the air and landing on her dragon.

A few flaps of her wings lifted Ven and Freefall off of the ground.

"I…" Flora began to say as she took a step toward Ven.

Before Flora could finish her thoughts Ven guided Freefall into the air and off toward Lani.

"Wanted to come…" Flora said as she watched her sister disappear into the distance.

* * *

The Air Nation was composed of floating islands some larger then others, each one held a city, town or village on them. The one that Ven was heading toward was not the largest or smallest of the islands. In fact it would not have caught anyone's attention except for the fact that Ven's cousin Aero spent his summers there, which was probably why they did not except Ven as their Queen.

Ven and Freefall landed in the town square where a young white haired violet eyed woman stood. All the Air Nation citizens, except the members of the royal family had white hair and violet eyes. This particular person that was waiting for Ven was General Robin, an old friend of Caspian's.

"My Queen," Robin greeted as she bowed her head.

Ven nodded her head before dismounting Freefall, "Hello, Robin. It's like a ghost town here, where is everyone?"

It was true not a single voice could be heard or person seen in the Roman style city.

"Most have vacated for fear of fighting or have held up in city hall with the council," Robin explained as she led Ven toward the large building.

"This affair will not become violent," Ven vowed, "I will simply address their issues and make a compromise."

"You have not met their leader, Siguard." Robin said.

"What's he like?" Ven asked.

"A mix of King Neptune, Aero and your stepmother," Robin shuddered as she replied.

"Great," Ven said as she buried her face into her hand.

The two walked up the steps to city hall. Placing her hand on the large wooden door Ven took a deep breathe before pushing it opened. The room that they entered into went completely silent.

"Princess Ventus," A man said as he stood up.

"High Queen Ventus," Ven corrected as she slowly walked into the room.

"Not to us." The man replied with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

Flora quietly sat next to Caspian and Tidus as the rest of the girls and James stood up and left the room to go watch some sort of dragon show.

"I can't believe Ven just took off like that," Caspian pondered as he slyly watched Daphne leave the room.

"She has all the fun," Tidus grumbled as he poked at the greens on his plate.

"Well, it was apparently important." Flora replied with a sad voice, "But I would have loved to have gone with her."

Caspian turned to look at Flora with an amused look on his face, "Trust me when I say this for everyone. Going with Ven on an adventure has mixed results, very mixed."

* * *

Ven glared at Siguard as she twirled to avoid the sword being swung at her again, she had been successful time after time avoiding his black short sword but this time he had anticipated her reaction and caught her on her shoulder.

"Shit!" Ven cried out as the blade made contact with her shoulder.

Siguard giggled as he pulled his sword back to him to see the Queen's blood slowly flowing down the blade. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the blood slowly flow down her left arm.

* * *

Flora sighed as she watched her two brothers discussing a trade issue between the Water Nation and the Earth Nation. The crashing sound echoed through the room causing the three to turn and see Neptune holding a blue orb in his hand.

* * *

Sky placed the blue orb on the Headmistress of Alfea's desk, a smile appeared on Ms. Faragonda's face as she read over Daphne and Ven's notes. "Okay, time to bring them back." The headmistress said as she turned to look at the orb.

* * *

Ven groaned as she landed at the Castle holding her injured shoulder, she slowly climbed off Freefall before placing a hand on her head, "I'll see you later."

She walked through the main hall of the castle casting a quick healing spell and changing her shirt with another spell. Ven was known to be a tough person and as the oldest of the Light Royal siblings she had to set an example for the rest, the main one being never show weakness.

Weakness had gotten rulers and dynasties removed, like the last of the Whitesun line, High King Lucas and his heirs were killed so that the Light family could become the new rulers. She walked shaking the dark thoughts of her families past as she entered the main dining hall to see everyone huddling around Neptune as he held an odd looking blue orb.

"What's up?" Ven asked trying to appear unhurt.

Caspian gave her a look that told her he knew that she was in pain. 'Stupid twin empathy' she thought.

Ven ignored Caspian and looked at the Orb that was in Neptune's hands, "What's that Uncle Neptune?"

"This is the Transmeilla Orb, the gate that was used to bring them here can only be used as a one way gate," Neptune explained, "The orb though opens a portal once every ten years. The problem is that the future orb must be opened to the correct time from the other side."

"Well leave a note then," Kit suggested as suddenly the orb lit up.

"Remind me to write that note," Ariel whispered as a portal began to open.

Ven stared with an amazed look on her face at the swirling vortex.

"Wonderful!" A voice called out from behind everyone.

They all turned to see Lord Gavin Cyclone and some of the prisoners for the uprising that Ven had just stopped.

"You know that orb can be used for so much more," Gavin smirked, "But for now I'll settle for sending you through as well as my Queen and Kings." The smirk on his face disappeared as he drew his sword, "Because of that damn oath killing you means my death as well so this seems like a decent way to get rid of you."

Bloom stepped toward the group of people looking like she was about to power up when Daphne stepped in front of her, "Bloom, you and the others get ready to head back, we'll handle this."

Before anyone of the Winx Club could react the others beside Ven and Neptune had flown off to fight the group.

"We must hurry!" Neptune called as he forced the portal to open wider.

Ven whistled and turned to Flora and the others, "You must leave now, we have no knowledge if this happened in the original time line or not!"

"But," Stella started but was stopped by Tecna shaking her head.

Earthquake landed next to Ven as she looked at Flora removing something from around her neck and placing it in Flora's hand.

"Be safe," Ven told her sadly, "And remember us!"

"I…I can't do this," Flora yelled as tears started to flow from her eyes, "Please let us stay and help!"

Ven could see that the portal had fully opened behind Flora and the others, with tears flowing from her eyes she slowly lifted her hands toward the group of girls and knocked them into the portal with a blast of wind.

"Wait!" Flora cried as she was swept away twenty years into the future, her last glimpse of the past being her sister's face full of tears.

"Please don't hate me for that Flora," Ven said with a saddened voice before turning toward Earthquake and placing a hand on him, "Take care of her." The Earth Dragon purred before flying through the portal as Neptune closed it.

"Good bye, sis." Ven said as she looked at the spot that the portal had just closed before turning to help her friends and brothers stop Lord Gavin's uprising.

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Full Circle

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, blood, character death and some adult themes.**

Full Circle

Ven finished writing down the last word of the letter that she had been writing before setting the pen down on the desk. The words were heavy, and now that they were out and on paper, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

A shadow of a smile grew on her lips as she looked over at Shion playing on the floor nearby with Zoar. He was being forced to play dolls with the little Queen, much to his disapproval. Shion seemed to be having so much fun, a rare thing to see these days.

It had been a year since she and the others returned to their own time. The war with the Ancestral Witches was on the cusp of reaching Terra and Ven was worried that she would have to send her little sister away yet again. The poor little girl had lost so much already; it would be a shame to take away her home. Ven knew that one day she would but was hoping that it was still some time off in the future.

As she leaned back thinking about the time that she had spent with Flora, a few tears began to flow down her cheeks, thoughts of the friends that she had lost because of this war coming to her mind. But she also knew there was a better world out there, that her sister would be safe. Somehow this would all be worth it in the end. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Just after stopping the rebellion of Gavin, all hell broke loose. A guard stormed into Ven's office, his face white and taut, startling Shion who had so peacefully been playing. All eyes were on him as Ven signaled him to speak. They were all eager to know what was so upsetting.

"Ma'am," he saluted. "A Mayday signal had just been received from a Red Fountain ship leaving Terra. It is believed enemy forces have shot it down."

Ven's heart sank into the bottom of her stomach. She felt physically sick and trembled as she rose. "No. No, no, no, no." Tears edged at her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had to stay strong for her people. "Do you know where the ship landed?"

"Over the Mesa Valley. We have a recovery team headed out there right now Ma'am."

Ven nodded at the man to take his leave, and so he did, rushing off to relay some other horrific news. But there was no more time to waste. She needed to save her friends.

"Zoar, watch over Shion. I need to go."

She didn't even wait to hear his response. Sprinting out of the castle, Ven rushed outside and whistled for Freefall, body going at a million miles per hour. She couldn't slow down, not when lives were at stake.

"Wait," a voice called out, causing Ven to see James rushing toward her dressed in full Red Fountain battle regalia, "I'm coming with you."

"No," Ven insisted. "I can get there faster alone."

"I said I am coming with," James said as he looked up into Ven's face, his usually kind eyes now iced over in fierce persistence. "They're my teammates."

Ven spun on him, tears threatening to spill once more, "And I said no! I can't risk losing you too." His face grew softer and he reached for her arm, pulling her in closer to him. She immediately began to calm in his embrace and showed no protest as he raised her face to his.

"Ven, can you stop trying to be the hero for once and let me help you? Despite what you think, I can take care of myself," he joked, causing her to laugh just a little.

Crumbling into his will, she let him come with her. "Fine, hop on."

She pulled him up on Freefall, ready to take off before another voice stopped them.

"What about the rest of us?" Daphne asked from below, her voice full of worry as well.

"Stay here," Ven instructed. "We don't have enough room for everyone. Besides I think Shion would like the company." Daphne nodded and bid Ven farewell.

The journey there was quick and quiet, both James and Ven too afraid to voice their fears, too panicked to voice their hopes. It was as if they were flying on egg shells all the way to the ship, and Ven prayed that everything would be alright. When they arrived they found the ship in bad shape, mutilated beyond recognition in a mass of silver scrap piled high on the side of a mase. Ven cried out right then and there, knowing that what lied inside would not be what they wanted. James led Ven through the wreckage, and as the two entered the cockpit, they found two of the boys slumped over in their chairs unmoving. Shaking, Ven quickly made her way over to Malachi to check for a pulse, and when she could not find one, she turned to see tears falling from James's eyes. She moved over to Trace, the dark-skinned Specialist who had always made them smile, and found that he had no pulse as well. The happy boy would smile no more.

She knew that both Eli and Daniel were dead as soon as she saw their twisted bodies lying against the front windshield of the ship, blood covering their once pristine uniforms. She had no idea were Zeus or Aero were, she had a feeing that the same fates had befell them as well. She couldn't contain her self anymore; she was too overcome in silent grief. She leaned over against the shattered remains of the cockpit and sobbed, the tears falling in trails to the floor. A primal roar filled the ship as James fell to his knees, hitting his hand against the floor. The sounds of his grief proceeded to break her heart further, and she sank to the ground with him, grasping for something to tell her that she was alive, that everything was going to be okay. Ven took a step toward James but stopped when she heard him scream out again, flinching away from her. His eyes were red and full of hate, but it didn't stop Ven. She moved until he was in her arms, and she held him as he sobbed, their pain echoing off of their friend's burial grounds. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

After she had calmed James and left him alone once more, she checked the back of the ship, finding both Aero and Zeus dead in the process. She was numbed to this by now, accepting of the fact that she would never get to see her friends laugh and joke anymore. Even the blood that pooled on the floor wasn't enough to faze her. She buried her grief with James moments previous. There was no more time to be sad.

Ven made her way back into the cockpit to find James slowly placing his friends on the floor of the ship. She just stood and watched him silently telling his friend their goodbye for the last time. She led him off the ship and he followed mutely. Outside again, she heard Freefall wailing, and followed the source of the cries to the forest. She could see the trees burning, a path being carved out of the woods, and she knew they had little time left to waste. Soon, the witch's armies would be at the castle steps, and she would not leave Shion unprotected.

But her friends needed a burial. It was disrespectful to leave the dead exposed to the world, and her friends had died like heroes. So, using up her limited strength, she cast a fire charm that Sola had taught her over the ship. It flickered to life, the metal warping and sputtering as the flames coated over the walls. She let her friend's burn in a funeral pyre, the most ancient and respected of rights, and James reached over to squeeze her hand in appreciation. Ven returned his gesture with a look of solemn understanding, and together they mounted Freefall and left back for the palace.

Tears started to fill her eyes, realizing that she was not looking forwards to telling her friends what happened to their boyfriends.

* * *

Back inside her office, Ven placed the letter into an envelope, sealing it shut with hot wax, the seal of Terra pressed prominently onto the creamy paper in a bold red. Without really realizing it, she then stood up, causing both Zoar and Shion to look at her.

"Ma'am?" Zoar asked.

"Zoar, would you take this letter to Ms. Faragonda at Alfea?"

"Yes my Queen," Zoar replied as he stood up, gingerly taking the letter from the his Queens fingers.

"Tell her to give this to Flora. She'll know what it means."

"Flora?" Zoar asked, "This letter in not for the Headmistress of your school?"

"No," Ven replied as she shook her head, "It is for my sister; it is just telling her how things are going."

"Okay," Zoar replied, "I will do as you say."

Zoar walked over and bowed to his Queen before leaving the room, a gesture Ven reciprocated out of appreaciation. Ven then walked over to her little sister and bent down lifting her up off of the floor. With Shion in her arms she walked outside to see Zoar flying off into the distance.

"Where Zoar going?" Shion asked.

"He's just delivering a letter for me," Ven answered, "He'll be back soon."

"Ok," Shion said as she looked at the shrinking dot of Zoar.

"You like him don't you?" Ven asked looking down at the young girl.

Shion looked up at Ven and smiled before giggling. A loud explosion caused both queens to turn their heads to see a large fire now burning in the forest around the castle. This was it; the attack had begun. Before Ven could say anything, Caspian and Tidus rushed outside to the veranda where their sisters were standing.

"Quickly! Come inside!" Caspian urged them. The girls ran into Ven's office and Tidus slammed the doors shut behind them, locking all the windows in the process.

"What's going on?" Ven askd. "It's started, hasn't it?"

"Yes. The Witches are attacking." Tidus replied, his whole body tense and on alert.

"We need to get Shion out of here." Caspian announced, and all of them agreed. They ran out into the halls, narrowly missing a giant flaming boulder that shattered the office in two.

* * *

Harmony and Ariel were happy that they were allowed to come and visit the Water Nation. They both loved the beaches; they were so relaxing, and it was honestly really hard to find peace in a war time. They were having fun doing nothing until they heard a loud explosion in the distance, the repercussions vibrating the whole beach. They could hear people screaming in the distance, and saw all the birds flying far away from what was sure to be nothing but trouble.

"What's going on?" Harmony asked her eyes wide in fear.

"I don't know, but we better get to the castle. We'll be safer there," Ariel replied, gathering up her things. Harmony ran out of the water to help her friend, but was thrown back by a powerful blast that knocked her on her back.

"Harmony!" she cried, running to help the girl, but was thrown back by a similar blast, rolling across the beach like a rag doll.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A sinister voice asked from behind the two fairies, watching them as they tried to get up.

Both turned to see a man with fiery ginger hair and gray eyes smiling wickedly at them. He was obviously of his time, wearing some sort of Victorian era jacket and vest, but it didn't make him any less dangerous. The girl could tell he was trouble by the malice in his eyes, the way he studied them like prey. For now, he was just standing a few good feet in front of them, but both girls knew he wouldn't stay stationary for long.

"Who are you?" Harmony asked him, careful to keep her guard up as she moved.

"You can call me Valtor." The man said as he bowed toward the two fairies, flourishing every move.

"What do you want with us?" Ariel continued, not won by this man's show.

"Not much, just some fun," Valtor replied as he shot another blast of energy at the two girls. This time, they were ready, and easily dodged his attack.

"Enchantix!" Ariel and Harmony yelled out as the two jumped to avoid his increasing assaults.

A ball of light wrapped around both girls causing Valtor to cover his eyes and stumble backwards. When the light retreated and he was able to look at them, a smirk appeared on his face.

Ariel and Harmony had transformed, both now wearing the marks of Enchantix fairies. They flew up into the sky, their powerful butterfly wings propelling them forward. They thought they were sure to win if they kept the higher ground.

The smirk on Valtor's face turned into a twisted smile. Not even flinching a muscle, he began to rise in front of them, clouds of blue and black smoke raising him up to their level. The girls looked on in horror obviously he was much more powerful than they had expected. He raised his hands to the sky and lightning flashed from all angles, striking the water at his command. He smiled at them manically before changing his target, directing all his voltage at Ariel. The blue fairy fell limply into the water, her body not resurfacing.

"I am going to knock that smile off your face." Harmony yelled as she charged at Valtor, anger bubbling in her chest.

Valtor unleashed another blast of energy toward her but Harmony was on hyper-drive. She swerved past the lightning and blasted Valtor right in the chest with her own attack, sending him spiraling through the sky. With him distracted, she turned just in time to see her friend's head bob up from the waves. Diving, she sped towards Ariel, pulling her up from the electrified water. She could feel her own body buzz with energy, the sensation painful, but she didn't stop until she had Ariel in her arms. She could hear her breathe, but she knew that they weren't safe yet. Harmony flew her unconscious friend to the crags, laying her out on dry land to recuperate.

"You should not have taken your eyes off of me." Valtor hissed from right beside Harmony, smacking her backwards. She fell into the sharp jetties, the razor-sharp edges cutting into her skin, making her bleed. She gasped at the sting of the salt water in her wounds, but yet she got up to protect her friend from this mad man. As she spun to face him, he vanished from sight. Harmony was nervous now, her body like an exposed nerve, hyper-sensitive and over focused. It was as if a dark cloud of gloom had settled over her, and she didn't know what to do.

Harmony turned just in time to see him with his hand lifted right at her head, his eyes glaring into her soul. He could smell her fear and she knew it. She was powerless, her last attack draining most of her energy. She knew that if he released an attack of his own that she would not be able to defend herself. She cowered away, throwing up a weak shield that he immediately broke with the back of his hand. She cowered in front of him, crawling away from his fury. She was going to die; se knew it. He began to laugh as he drove his perfectly poised hand into her face. She was startled by the slap; she could taste the metal of blood in her mouth, but still she would not face him. She would not fight back. It was as if she were paralyzed by him, unable to move in his presence.

"Oh don't worry," Valtor whispered into Harmony's ears, "I am not going to kill either of you." A new smile appeared on his face as he noticed the worry appear in her eyes, "But what I do plan to do to you is so much worse."

Harmony curled into herself as she watched as the hand in front of her face begin to glow. A cackle escaped from Valtor's lips as he released the spell into her head, letting her mind become his. He absorbed her whole being, her everything, and most of all, the information vital to his masters. He let go of the fairy after the spell was finished and watched as she fell to the sand below, her body transformed back to her normal form. He knew she would never transform ever again. And what a shame; she was such a beautiful fairy. He cackled before vanishing in a flash of lightning, leaving the two fairies alone and unconscious on the sand.

Moments later, Ariel's eyes fluttered and she immediately began to sputter out water, her chest tight from all the salt she had consumed. As she gathered the strength to sit up, she looked to see her friend sitting not too far away. Slowly and painfully getting up, she looked around to see fires in the distance and that Valtor had mysteriously disappeared.

Hobbling, she walked over to her friend who sat with a glazed look about her opened eyes, her attention fixed on the horizon. Ariel had a sinking feeling that her friend was dead, but as she reached for a pulse, she felt it slowly but steadily throbbing in her wrist.

"Oh thank God!" she sighed, leaning over, hands on her knees. "Come on, we have to get you out of here..."

She waved her arm, mustering up as much magic as she could without killing herself, conjuring up a portal. She didn't know where it would take them, but it would be far away from that cursed beach. She bent over and threw Harmony over her shoulders. Thank goodness she was light or else Ariel would've collapsed right then and there. Dragging her across the sand, she threw them into the portal head-first.

It was like vertigo, the feeling of being squeezed through a tiny fold in time and space was excruciating, but it only lasted a second. As soon as they were in, the girls were thrown out and onto the stone floor of a building very, very far away. Coughing, Ariel got up to check on Harmony, who looked like she survived the trip as well. She was even starting to stir, sitting up on her own and rubbing her head.

"Harmony are you okay?" Ariel asked as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Harmony looked bewildered, completely unaware of her surroundings. What had Valtor done to her?

Harmony looked up into Ariel's eyes, and Ariel was left aghast.

"Who is Harmony?" her friend asked her. "And who are you?"

* * *

Ven was breathing heavily as she ran through the halls of the castle; she could hear the sounds of the battle taking place outside the building as it shook from another attack. Had she not left the office sooner, they would have already been dead, and now it seems that they all might end up fried anyway. She could not believe that the dragons had turned on them, even her own Freefall. Both Tidus and Caspian had been severely hurt while protecting her and Shion from her former companion's wrath.

She pulled Shion closer to her body as she stopped and looked back at her brothers; tears began to flow from her eyes as Tidus ripped part of his shirt to tie to the large gash that was on his left leg. She could see that Caspian was having a hard time seeing out of the eye that was being filled with blood from the cut above it. She knew that the dragons had sharp talons, but this was just brutal.

"Wen? Was? Wi? Was happening?" Shion asked, terror evident in her small face.

"It's going to be fine," Ven reassured her younger sister with a smile before turning to look back at the others, "Are you sure that you want to split up?"

"We will be fine," Caspian said as he tried to wipe some of the blood from his eye. Just get Shion to safety. Once Terra has fallen they will be attacking Domino; Daphne has said that she will be taking Sera away to safety." He smiled a reassuring smile at his sister before leaning against the wall, "One day Sera and our little Shion will meet again. I'm sure that together they will reestablish Terra and Domino."

"You're making it sound like we won't-" Tidus began to say but was cut off by Ven.

"It's the truth; Terra has already fallen," she confirmed, "I love you two. I'll come back to help once Shion is safe."

Caspian and Tidus nodded before the sounds of growling could be heard in the distance. Ven watched as her two brothers created their swords and prepared for the horrors that were coming. Turning from them and rushing down the corridor. Tears freely flowed from her eyes not knowing if they would still be living when she returned.

* * *

After watching Ven and Shion run out of sight down the hall, both Caspian and Tidus turned to face the sound of whatever was coming down the hall. Soon a shape came out of the darkness. A figure in red armor riding what looked like a Terra dragon, only it was darker in color and more menacing.

It had larger scales and claws with large head horns and a tail that ended with two over size scales that had a blade like appearance. The dark blue almost black body had the build that was very muscular and cat like. The two brothers stood their ground as the rider rode up to the.

"We're not letting you go any further," Caspian said.

"Hump! Oh really?" Came the deep voice of the rider from under the helmet. "This world has fallen; you have no hope in stopping me from getting to the girl. So step aside, so that you may live to serve me."

Tidus looked into the glowing eyes of the rider, "We said this is as far as you go."

The armored man thought for a moment, "So be it." He replied.

The man dismounted and stepped up to the dragons head, stroking the side of its face. "Kill these two and find me." With that, he stepped back and the dragon roared before lunging at Caspian.

The young King jumped to the side fast enough that only the front of his shirt was torn away when it made a swipe at him with one of its claws. Using this chance, Tidus made to attack its unprotected back. With all his might he jumped up and brought the sword down and across the beasts back hoping to bring this fight to an end quickly, so that they could stop the armored man who continued on down the hallway saying over his shoulder, "Don't be to long Kreborg, I want this done quickly."

What happened next was hard to believe. The place where the sword struck, the scales were barely nicked. As he landed on his feet and the dragon sprang back away from them and roared again in defiance.

"Watch out, the scales on the back are too tough for swords." Tidus yelled.

After making sure that it was only his shirt and not flesh that was damaged, he looked over at Tidus, "I noticed."

"I got an idea, just be ready," Caspian yelled after a moments thought.

The young King then took a tighter grip of his sword and charged at the dragon with it at the ready. When he was close and the dragon lunged at him, he dodged to the side and shoved the blade between the horns and the back of its head. Still holding on to the hilt, he leaped and flipped over to the other side of its body twisting the head and body over with him, exposing the beast's belly. "Now!" he yelled to Tidus.

Realizing what was happening, the dragon flicked the end of its tail splitting the two large scales at the end into twin knives and before Tidus could get within striking distance, it impaled him through the chest killing him instantly.

After removing its tail tip out of its latest kill, the beast rolled head over heel with the sword still lodged under its horns. Wrenching the weapon out of Caspian's hands with its flip over, he could only watch as the dragon reached up and pulled the sword from behind its horns and flung it to the side. Watching for where it would land, he now noticed the body of his younger brother lying lifeless on the ground.

"No!" Caspian yelled as tears sprang to his eyes.

The dragon slowly stalked up to him, backing him into a corner where he could not escape. Knowing that this was the end, Caspian closed his eyes and prayed that Ven was able to get their sister to safety before the man in the armor found them. Seconds later, in one clean swipe the beast eviscerated its next kill.

* * *

Running down the halls Ven could hear the echoes of her two brothers confronting whatever it was that was following them. She could hear a deeper voice speaking to them, but couldn't make out what it was saying. There were too many explosions to hear clearly. Then she heard a roar that sent an icy chill through her body, one that shattered her confidence, and a moment later, another bone chilling roar made its way to her ears. She felt better knowing that they were still alive for now.

Soon she heard a yell for "Now!" Then silence. The soul wrenching "No!" that followed afterwards made Ven want to fall to her knees, her whole body shutting down as she numbly carried Shion to safety. This was too much loss for even a strong heart like hers to take. Shion looked up toe see tears flowing from her sister's eyes when she felt a couple fall on her head, not understanding what had just happened.

Still, they ran and ran, not stopping for anything. Ven's whole purpose now was to save Shion, and then, finally, she could rest from this hell. Ven turned into her destination; she stopped in front of a stone circle in the middle of the large open room, and placed her sister down on the floor. With no other exits other then the door that they had entered from, she knew this would be her last stand. It was finally beginning to feel real.

Trembling she reached down and placed her hands on Shion's tiny shoulders. Ven knew that if this worked Shion would have a wonderful life with friends, but Ven would never get to see it. She would miss so much of her baby sister's life that it made her soul ache, but this had to be done. This was where she had to say farewell to Shion and creat Flora in her place.

"Know that whatever happens to me, Cas and Ti, that we love you. With daddy and our uncles gone, we have to fight to save everyone now."

"I wanna hep," Shion replied.

"You're a little young for that right now," Ven replied while smiling sadly, more tears falling from her cheeks. "So you're going to go to a nice place with lots of plants. You'll love it."

"But, I wanna stay with wou," Shion cried as she hugged her sisters legs.

"I know you do," Ven cried. This was so much harder then she ever though possible. "But you can't. I promise that me, Cas or Ti will find you again one day, but in the mean time you keep an eye out for Sera. Daphne told Cas that if Domino suffers the same fate as Terra then she will be sending Sera there with you."

"Awright," Shion replied as she slowly let go of her sister, the idea of a friend slightly comforting.

"One more thing, no mentioning Terra, or me, or our brother's okay?" Ven stated, "and your name is Flora now, got it?"

"Flora?" Shion replied with an unsure voice.

A wicked laugh echoed through the room, cutting their goodbyes short. Immediately Ven formed a sword in her hand before turning to face the intruder. He was surely not who she was expecting to face.

"High Queen, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," The intruder greeted smirking evilly under his red helmet, his face shadowed from her sight. He advanced slowly on her, and Ven pushed Shion back into the circle, starting up the portal device. It flickered to life, the circle flickering with white light.

Ven quickly turned toward Shion, begging her to jump and save her life. "Flora, get through that portal now."

Shion looked at her sister with tears in her eyes before jumping through, disappearing from Terra forever.

'Good at least one of us will survive.' Ven thought before turning to look at the armored man. Now she could die in peace knowing that her work was done.

* * *

**Please Review**


	11. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

With the wind in his hair and his trusty gold and silver scaled dragon Hawk flying gracefully through the air, Zoar had never felt so powerful. "Time for my grand entrance," he smirked, noticing all of the students below in Alfea's quad running around in various directions with no clue of where to go. He laughed before diving and landing in the middle of the area. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Daphne, Starling and Kit rushing toward him.

"What brings you here?" Starling asked.

"I have a letter for Ms. Faragonda from Ven." Zoar replied, as freshman ran past his dragon toward the east wing. "What's with everybody?"

"We've received reports that the witches are about to attack Domino," Daphne explained and Zoar nodded, "well that explains it."

"How are Ariel and Harmony doing?" Kit questioned.

"Last I heard they were enjoying themselves in the Water Nation," he smiled as he dismounted his dragon, "so nothing to worry about."

Walking past the girls and into the school, he was nearly run down by another young girl panicking as she raced through the corridors. He stepped out of her way just in time before she hit the wall and continued forward. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he continued on his quest, before reaching Headmistress Faragonda's office door and knocking against it. A faint 'come in' entered his ears through the door and he followed himself inside.

"What can I do for you?" She asked as Zoar walked in. He stopped in front of the desk and held out the letter.

"Ven asked me to bring you this letter." Zoar replied as the headmistress took it into her hands.

"What does it say?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I'm not sure," Zoar smiled, "Ven just told me that it was for Flora."

"Okay I will make sure that she gets this letter." Ms. Faragonda smiled. "In due time of course."

"Thank you," Zoar replied as he turned to leave the office.

"Please tell Ariel and Harmony to be careful." The headmistress said before the young man reached the door.

"I will," He replied as he walked out.

* * *

Zoar underneath his cool demeanor was panicked. The state that Alfea had been in during his arrival was unnerving, and if Terra was anything like that, then he feared for what he was going to see. The whole ride back to Terra he was sitting on pins and needles, just praying that Ven and everyone else were okay. He didn't want anyone he cared about being harmed. It was his job as one of the Generals of the Air Nation to protect his planet, no matter the cost.

Fear gripped his chest as he looked toward the planet before him. When ever he returned from a mission off of Terra he was so happy when he could see the beautiful waters and lush forests of his home world; on occasions he would see a storm somewhere. This time he could only see clouds covering the entire planet.

Zoar's heart ached at the sight before him as he and Hawk exited the clouds. The lush greens of the Earth Nation were darkened and large pillars of smoke could be seen rising into the atmosphere. He urged Hawk to speed up; a cold sense of dread sank into his soul.

As he got closer to the ground, the level of destruction became clearer. The once great forest was burned to ash, cities and towns were reduced to ruble. The once floating lands of the Air Nation now lay on the surface of the planet.

When the Capital came into view, Zoar's heart sank; this was not the great city he had left not long ago. The city was in ruin, buildings toppled over, homes and businesses smoldering, and the carcasses of bugs both dead and alive littered the streets, heaped in piles at every turn, some even coating the walls of the palace.

"Circle the palace once, then land," Zoar told his dragon.

As he made the slow pass around the palace, he could see the bodies of men, guards, soldiers all lying about, and the ones that were still fighting looked worse for wear. The palace itself was corroding, the foundation crumbling as the once loyal dragons set fire to entire wings of the palace. Some places he wondered how they were still standing, with whole sections of walls missing. The entire south side was already reduced to ash, and horrible night-creatures flooded the opening. He could hear glass shattering as windows were smashed, shards of plaster and wood flying in the air. Debris made it hard to breathe, to see, but he could see the stress fractures in the building.

The whole place was going to fall, and soon.

A Creature burst through the roof of the castle as Hawk prepared to land. Zoar jerked on the reigns of his dragon to avoid the fireball that was sent in his direction. Hawk roared as he turned toward the creature only to see that it had moved. Zoar looked all around and only saw the flash of black before hearing Hawk screech out. Looking down he could see a claw mark along one of Hawks legs.

Looking back up Zoar saw the same black flash before being knocked off of his dragon. The impact of his landing caused him to lose all the air in his lungs. He swore that he had broken his ribcage. However, the sound of Hawk screeching caused Zoar to roll over and see a sight that shocked him.

High above an almost black dragon with golden spikes on its tail held Hawk in its steely maw, talons latched onto Hawk's writhing frame. Zoar stood up watching his dragon struggle to free himself, praying for a miracle. However, in a sick turn of events, the demon dragon turned its tail toward sharply toward her prey before driving the spikes into his chest. The blood rained down upon Zoar like a storm, and Hawk's screeches became shorter, more silent, and weak.

Tears flowed from Zoar's eyes as he watched the dragon release his closest companion. He fell to the ground with an unforgiving bang and Zoar quickly ran to his side and placed a hand against his chest. He could feel the thickness of his blood, but his heart beating at a steady pace. Zoar sighed with relief, giving his friend a comforting pat on the chest before heading into the castle.

Rushing through the corridors of the once grand palace as fast as he dared, he came upon the two bodies of the kings. He could smell the blood and knew their fate before he even glimpsed at the bodies. The older one nearly torn in two lay up against the wall; while the younger lay in the middle of the floor with a large hole through his chest, a mark that no sword or spear could have made.

"Did that creature do this to you your highnesses?" He wondered to himself, not fully comprehending the meaning of what he was seeing. It was all too unreal.

After imagining what else he may run into, he continued on down to the end of the hall. He stood with his back against the wall next to the doorway to the final room, listening for any signs of life. Not hearing anything, he turned and carefully entered the room, casting aside the stony debris that once served as the doors. There lying in ruins was the Stone Ring, and at its base lay the High Queen damaged but still breathing…for now.

He immediately rushed over and felt for a pulse, finding it slow and weak. Even though he was overjoyed that she was still alive, tears started to fill his eyes as he looked at Ven's condition. Her left arm was twisted behind her; he could also tell that her right leg had been broken below her knee, a large bruise swelling even under her pants. A large gash marked her with a ribbon of red above both of her eyes, across her forehead and down to her ears. The rest of her body was also bruised and filled with gashes, like someone had taken a knife to her and almost slashed her to bits. He watched as her eyes slowly opened, and a small smile form on her face, though it was pained.

"You made it," she said faintly, wincing at the sudden intake of light.

"Yes, my Queen." he replied, voice wavering in a futile attempt to stay calm.

"He…he did something to her," Ven said as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position with her one good arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Freefall, she attacked us." Ven replied hazily, trying to remember. Tears started to form in her eyes as she did. "She...she attacked me!"

"I'm sorry your highness, but she's not the only dragon that is affected." he replied sadly, thinking back to what happened to Hawk. "There are many more outside, one attacked Hawk before we could land." His words bringing more grief and tears to Ven's eyes.

"How is he?" Ven asked weakly.

"He's alive…but he's hurt badly," he replied, "We've got to get you out of here and your injuries tended to. Can you stand?"

"I'm not sure," Ven said as Zoar helped her up.

He quickly moved to catch her as she stumbled, nearly collapsing in pain. Thinking fast Zoar maneuvered down and crouched up under her. "Climb onto my back and hold on, if you can."

She slowly did as he asked, wrapping her unbroken arm around him. She settled as he stood to his feet and carried her piggy-back out of the room.

Zoar knew that he needed to get Ven out of the castle and to safety; he was still unsure of where Shion was but hoped that she was safe. Seeing the condition of the two kings though did not bode well for the young Queen, of this he was sure. As Zoar neared the area where the bodies of the two kings lay, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Ven.

"Your highness, I want you to close your eyes for me and keep them closed until I say so."

"Why?" she asked, already knowing the answer, "It's my brothers, isn't it?"

"Yes," he answered sadly, "The condition that they're in, I don't want it to be your last memory of them."

"Thank you Zoar," She replied as a soft sob escaped her throat. She kept going on though; voice steady even though he knew this was hard on her. "I knew something happened to them. They were trying to stop that armored man and give me time to save Shion…He must have turned Freefall on them. I heard the fighting just before he cornered me in the portal chamber."

"Were you able to get Queen Shion to safety?" Zoar asked, hoping not to hear the worst.

"Yes, just barely. When he realized what I was doing, he tried to destroy the ring. I was able to put up a barrier to stop the repeated attacks until she arrived on the other side safely, then it was me against him."

"And?" Zoar asked.

"He's powerful, but I was able to hold my own against him…until Freefall showed up." Ven answered.

They stood in silence as Zoar pieced together everything she had just said, then groaned as he came to the conclusion of what he's seen so far. He now knew the source of Ven's injuries, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"We've got to get going, you're not looking any better," he finally spoke.

"I'm ready," she said as she held on as tightly as she could.

Rounding the bend in the hallway, Ven wished that she had heeded his warning. The sight of her brother's mutilated bodies shook her to the core as she gasped, "Freefall why? How could you do this? Is there a God, anywhere, to save us now?"

"I'm sorry that I could not arrive in time to save them my Queen." Zoar said as they slowly walked past the two boys, his head hung in shame.

Feeling the small convulsions through his back and hearing the soft sobs, Zoar quickend his pace out of the area when his Queen spoke up.

"General, stop! I want to say something to my brothers before we leave."

"Yes your highness." Zoar replied as he stopped in his tracks, letting her off his back to reach her siblings.

Clearing her throat and trying to keep the sadness from choking off her voice she began, "Cas…Ti…you were the best brothers a sister could have. Your strength…and courage was an inspiration to…all Terra. I want you to know that…Shion is safe. And that I'm saddened… That she will grow up…not getting to know you…and the sacrifice you made. I hope… that one day she will find…her way back home. Farewell, I will…never forget you both." With a breath to calm herself, she turned back to Zoar.

"Okay we can go now."

Zoar continued down the hallways, back to the entrance to the palace, trying his best to pretend that his queen's last comment didn't disturb or frighten him in the least. He had no idea what she was thinking of doing, or why she was even thinking so grimly, but there was no way he was going to let her die. He had seen too much blood spilled to let that stand.

As the pair neared the doors to the palace, they could see Hawk lying on the ground. The blood from the chest and leg wounds was slowly pooling around him and all the while, the dark dragon from before sat waiting just beyond him, eyes glistening in preparation for a fight or a feast, most likely both. Zoar's body went into overdrive.

"We got a problem," Zoar whispered behind himself to Ven. "The dragon that attacked me and Hawk, is sitting out there waiting for us."

Ven looked up over Zoar's shoulder to see the dragon sitting there patiently with its eyes on Hawk, and then gasped, "That's Freefall."

"There's no way to get to Hawk, not without her seeing us. We have to get some kind of distraction to lure her away." Thinking for a moment, Zoar reached into a chest pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Zoar began writing, muttering under his breath, "High Queen injured Class Three. Level Five diversion requested activate immediately."

Putting the pen away, he waved his hand over the paper. It glowed briefly, before folding itself into an airplane and zooming out a nearby broken window toward the back of the palace where Zoar hoped the commander he saw on his circle of the castle still was holding the fort.

"We'll know if this is going to work soon enough." Zoar said before turning to look at Ven, "Do you have enough magic to activate your void gear?"

"Maybe, but I'm probably going to pass out from the energy drain, so you're going to have to hold my hand to the guard so I can energize it." Zoar nodded his head that he understood.

Soon, what they were waiting for happened, a thunderous amount of noise erupted from the rear of the castle. Freefall turned her head toward the sound and stared intently in its direction, before flying off to investigate. No sooner then the dragon had left; Zoar was guiding Ven to Hawk as fast as he could. When they arrived at the badly wounded dragon, Zoar carefully loaded Ven on to his back.

Zoar looked over his shoulder to where the dark dragon headed, gouts of flame could be seen coming from behind the palace. He then turned back to his dragon, placing a hand atop his head and stroking him tenderly, know what he was about to ask would probably be the death of Hawk.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to make one last flight." Zoar said apologetically looking into the dragons blue eyes, "Then you can rest."

Hawk gave the signal that he was ready to go by slowly getting up and nudging his rider. Zoar then walked back to where Ven was seated and asked if she was ready. Nodding yes, he placed her hand upon her shoulder guard as her hand glowed faintly, the strain showing on her face. After a few seconds of no activity he began to worry that she may not have enough energy to activate her armor, when the guard flashed the golden armor sprung to life just as Ven went limp. Activating his own armor, he climbed up and sat behind her so he could hold her in place with one arm and the other arm to hold himself in place. Ready to take off, Zoar told Hawk to head for the palace on Domino.

Hawk screeched loudly before flapping his wings to rise into the air, a great roar filling the air caused Zoar to look over his shoulder to see that Freefall was no longer occupied with the ground forces and was now in pursuit of the fleeing party.

There was no way that Hawk could evade the pursuing dragon, being injured and carrying two people, so Zoar commanded his dragon to head for the thick smoke clouds to lose her in. Leveling off and flying through the blindingly thick cloud cover he could hear the roars of Freefall losing her pray far in the distance, at that point they soared up and out of the atmosphere toward Domino.

* * *

The trip to Domino was a short one, by stellar travel that is. The strain on Hawk was becoming more apparent as time past. His wing beats slowing and becoming more labored, his lustrous hide slowly dulling. Zoar speaking encouragements that sounded more like desperate pleas, "We're almost there, just a little longer," the large, blue planet Domino coming into view.

Bursting through the clouds, Hawk exhaled a breath with a gurgling sound as blood escaped his mouth. Dragons could travel through space by holding their breath, hours at a time if need be, but Hawk's case was different with him being severally injured, blood was filling his lungs little by little. Zoar could feel his dragon's breathing getting shallower with every passing moment.

With the palace in sight, Hawk went into a steep glide to save what remaining strength he had for the landing. "Come on, boy just a little farther," Zoar urged but Hawk released another gurgled groan before dropping another meter toward the ground, his left wing causing him trouble and the wound in his chest bleeding to the world below. His eyes closed as he tried to bat the wings harder but was met with more resistance. "Come on, we're nearly there."

Zoar looked down toward Ven and hoped that they had made it in time before Hawk dropped further and further towards the ground. "Hawk!" Zoar yelled, noticing the dragon's eyes closing and his neck becoming limp. His strength dissipated and sent the three of them on a crash course for the ground below.

People in the courtyard scattered in all directions when they saw the dragon falling from the sky. Landing with a terrible thud, Ven and Zoar flew forwards and landed badly ahead of Hawk.

Inside the palace, King Oritel and Queen Miriam were with their military leaders discussing plans for the immanent invasion when the sounds of screaming and something hitting the ground hard was heard. Fearing the worst they ran outside to see the collapsed dragon and two people, one of which was crouched over the other who was on their back wearing full golden armor, passing a glowing hand over a section of the armor saying, "Come on work damn' it, work!"

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Oritel demanded as he drew his sword.

Zoar turned his head toward the King, "I am Air Nation General Zoar of Terra, and this is High Queen Ventus. We seek shelter and medical assistance as Terra has fallen to the forces of the Ancestral Witches."

"By the Great Dragon, we hadn't heard that Terra had been attacked." Miriam said, with her hand to her chest.

"I am afraid so you're Majesty. I fear Terra is no more."

Daphne and her fellow Winx girls -Starling and Kit- were up in her room, talking about the upcoming invasion when they heard the commotion outside. They all ran from the room to see what was happening. When they arrived at the main doors, Daphne could hear her father's voice and then a voice that she recognized. Pushing her way through to the front of the mass of people she gasped, "Zoar? What happened?"

"Terra has fallen," Zoar said as he turned to look at the surprised princess. "Queen Ventus has been badly injured."

Daphne ran and kneeled by her friend's head trying to remove her helmet, but it wouldn't budge. She turned her vision toward Zoar, "How do you remove this?"

"I tried; the armor is designed around the user's magic. She used all of her magic activating it, and she has been unresponsive since we left Terra," Zoar answered, his voice monotonous and grave.

"Then let me try something," Daphne replied before standing up and transforming into her Enchantix form.

The princess of Domino kneeled down and placed her hands on Ven's armored chest, channeling her Dragon Flame energy into the armor until Ven eyes fluttered open.

"Daphne?" Ven asked weakly from inside the armor. "Why are you on Terra?"

"Uh, you're on Domino silly," Daphne smiled and untransformed. "No more questions, we need you to deactivate your armor so we can help you."

"I can try," Ven replied before looking up to Zoar, "Zoar, a little assistance please."

Zoar nodded his head before moving her hand to the spot needed, and with a faint glow from her hand the armor retracted revealing the extent of her injuries.

"Oh my…" Daphne whispered before turning her vision toward her parents, "Mom, dad, she needs to get to the infirmary. Now."

Miriam turned to Oritel and he nodded before walking back inside with the military leaders following to continue the defensive plans. Miriam stepped forwards, asking everyone to step back. When they complied, she touched her finger tips together and in a flash teleported herself and the injured queen to the infirmary.

Daphne turned to Zoar, "We'll take good care of her. Now take care of Hawk, he needs you." She then turned and walked away, to give the General some time with his dragon.

Zoar walked over and sat down next to Hawk's head before he started to stroke it, he struggled to lift his head before placing it on Zoar's lap before letting out a weak whine. Tears were freely flowing from Zoar's eyes as he continued to pet his friends head.

"Hawk, you are my one and only true friend in this world. You have been with me through everything. You have been there when I needed you and now I am here for you when you need me." Zoar's voice cracked, "I'm going to miss you my friend; you'll never be replaced. Now rest, you've earned it…"

Hawk slowly closed his eyes as his breathing became shallower. Zoar watched as the movements of his friend's chest stopped with finally with a last sigh. He looked so peaceful, like he was napping, ready to be woken and mustered up for more adventures. Adventures in his dreams now…Zoar's tears falling freely upon his dragon now. He bent over and placed a kiss on his friend's scaly head, his final sign of affection.

"Farewell my friend," Zoar whispered quietly before turning his head toward the sky and crying out in with a primal scream. Never had a victory ever taken so much from him.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
